Broken Dreams
by ButtonUpKitten
Summary: AU: Kate nunca imaginó que terminaría viviendo una vida que no pidió vivir, una vida de la que no podía escapar y que la hacía sentirse atrapada y triste. Pero un día un extraño irrumpe en su vida, y ella siente que todo empieza a cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Pues eso, nueva histo! **

**En primer lugar quiero decir que el fic trata varios temas sensibles, así que si alguien se siente ofendido o algo, lo siento de antemano. Espero que le den una oportunidad a la histo que cabe destacar no fue idea mía en un principio, la idea general del fic la trajo a mi  EsterCaskett. Así que espero que no defraudar ;).**

**Por supuesto**** es AU y como verán bastante diferente, pero hey, Nowhere Boy también era diferente y creo que no lo he hecho tan mal jajaja. **

**Probablemente no pueda actualizarla todo lo seguido que me gustaría, pero como he hecho con mis otras histos la intentaré mantener lo mas al día posible.**

**Que disfruten! ;)**

* * *

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj era lo único que resonaba en su cabeza. Miró a través de la ventana y vio que los vecinos de la casa de enfrente salían sonrientes y caminaban hacia el BMW azul que tenían en la entrada.

Era un barrio muy exclusivo y solo gente que podía permitirse pagar los altos costos de alquiler o compra, podía residir allí. Los miró y notó que Aiden, un empresario de Wall Street besaba juguetonamente a su esposa Beth. Ella recordaba lo que se sentía. La alegría, la plenitud de saber que tenias a tu lado a esa persona, a esa persona que hacía latir tu corazón muy deprisa y que con solo una sonrisa te hacía feliz.

Lo recordaba, pero hacía mucho que no lo experimentaba.

Escuchó de nuevo el sonido de las agujas del reloj y giró la vista mirando la hora.

Aun no. Se dijo mentalmente.

Su vida había cambiado drásticamente hacía tres años. Ella sabía que las cosas no serían iguales, pero nunca se imaginó que serien así, y que ella sentiría esa miseria en su interior. Esa sensación de desasosiego, de querer gritar y llorar, de querer huir a veces, de querer escapar de una vida que ella no había pedido.

Pero entonces llegaba el sentimiento de culpa, la vergüenza. No podía pensar de esa forma, no podía simplemente pensar en huir, tenía un compromiso. Había hecho unos votos matrimoniales, había jurado estar a su lado para toda la vida. Y era verdad que ella no había pedido esta vida, pero justamente James tampoco lo había hecho.

Miró de nuevo el reloj y suspiró apartándose de la ventana.

Salió de su estudio y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina en donde colocó en el fregadero el vaso de café, caminando luego hacia la nevera para servir un vaso de zumo.

Dejó el vaso sobre la encimera y abrió uno de los estantes, en donde habían un montón de medicinas, píldoras en esos frasquitos naranjas típicos de las medicinas que solo podían ser compradas bajo estricta receta médica.

Cogió uno de los frascos y lo miró, abriéndolo luego para sacar una de las píldoras.

Cogió de nuevo el vaso de zumo y subió las escaleras.

Se detuvo unos segundos delante de la puerta, cerró los ojos cogiendo aire y finalmente entró en la habitación.

La única luz que entraba era la que se colaba por la ventana.

-Dios santo, James, ¿Por qué te encanta vivir en la oscuridad?-Encendió la luz y lo encontró en el lugar de siempre.

Estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el jardín.

Allí estaba Rocko el pastor alemán que James había comprado exactamente hacia tres años.

-Hoy hace tres años que lo traje a casa-Dijo él con voz distante y distraída.

El perro ladró a un ruido en la casa de al lado y corrió de un lado a otro en el jardín.

Kate miró a su marido y notó la tristeza y la añoranza en sus ojos al ver a Rocko correr libremente, mientras él estaba sentado como siempre en su silla de ruedas.

-Te traje la píldora de las cuatro-El siguió con la mirada perdida.

Un día después de que James trajera a Rocko a casa, el accidente había ocurrido.

Notó como el apretaba los puños.

-¿James?

Pero él como siempre simplemente se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana.

Ella había intentado todo. Había intentado que él visitara un terapeuta, había intentado que hiciera otras actividades, pero James se había encerrado en su mundo, casi nunca hablaba y cuando ella intentaba tener una conversación normal él perdía los estribos y acababa gritándole.

Siempre había dicho que no dejaría que ningún hombre le gritara o la tratara mal, se creía lo suficientemente capaz y con la suficiente autoestima como para no dejar que esto pasara.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?, entendía perfectamente a James. Entendía el dolor que debía sentir al no poder jugar nunca más al fútbol americano.

James había sido la estrella de los Giants. Había ganado millones, había tenido una gran fama mundial.

Sin embargo ella le había conocido antes de que todo esto ocurriese. Ella le había conocido cuando ambos estaban en la universidad y él no era más que James Cofield, el tío guapo del equipo de futbol de la universidad de Stanford.

Ella había estado hasta tarde estudiando para un examen de Leyes penales en la biblioteca. Y cuando decía tarde no se refería a las 11 o 12 de la noche, se refería a la de la madrugada. La biblioteca estaba abierta a todas horas.

Ella no era de las que solía estudiar en grupos. Tenía amigos, muchos, pero aunque a veces hacían grupos de estudio y de vez en cuando era un buen método, siempre había preferido estudiar sola. Se concentraba más y podía grabarse más cosas.

A ella ni siquiera le gustaba el futbol americano por aquella época, pero mientras estaba concentrada en su libro de Leyes penales alguien se sentó en su mesa. Ella por lo general era difícil de distraer, por lo que la persona tuvo que hablar para hacer que ella le mirara.

-Disculpa…-Su voz gruesa y masculina hizo que Kate le mirara de inmediato-¿Eres Kate?

Ella miró alrededor. Solo estaban ellos dos y un chico unas cuantas mesas mas allá enfrascado en un libro mientras tomaba apuntes.

-Si…-Dijo desconfiada.

-Perdona la hora-Rió-Pero necesito tu ayuda-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Era una sonrisa preciosa. Del tipo de sonrisa que te hacían sentirte cálido y seguro.

-¿Mi ayuda?-Dijo ella extrañada.

-Soy James Cofield…-Le dijo él como si su nombre tuviera que sonarle de algo.

-Vale…

-¿No te gusta el fútbol americano?

-La verdad es que no.

Él rió.

-Vale, pues estoy en el equipo de fútbol americano.

-Felicidades-Dijo y regresó su atención al libro.

-No espera…-Él colocó la mano en su brazo y ella le miró enseguida-Lo siento-Rió.

Sus ojos eran negros, pero era un negro muy penetrante.

-Mira, yo quiero ser jugador de fútbol profesional, el fútbol es mi vida, pero tengo que mantener una media en la universidad si no quiero que me echen. Para eso necesito tu ayuda-Explicó él ya un poco más serio.

Ella lo miró y parpadeo varias veces.

-¿Has venido a las tres de la mañana a la biblioteca para decirme que quieres que te ayude a estudiar?-Se reclinó en la silla-¿De dónde sacaste mi nombre?-Le preguntó luego extrañada.

-Diana me lo ha dado-Kate lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados-Estábamos en una fiesta y pues me dijo que solías quedarte hasta tarde estudiando, y pensé en pasar a ver si estabas.

Ella siguió mirándole.

-Las clases de tutoría no son gratis-Dijo y el asintió.

-Eso me ha dicho.

-Muy bien. Pero te advierto algo…Ja…

-James.

-James-Asintió-Si no te tomas esto enserio, te mando a la mierda. No me gusta desperdiciar mi tiempo.

-Entendido-Sonrió él ampliamente.

Luego él mismo le confesaría que todo eso había sido una excusa para acercarse a ella. Porque Diana le había dicho que ella no le hacía demasiado caso a los chicos, que en lo único que pensaba era en estudiar.

Él se las había ingeniado para que ella pensara en algo más que en estudiar.

Ahora ese chico ya no existía. Ese hombre que la hacia reír y que tarareaba canciones que ella odiaba solo para molestarla se había ido.

Ahora vivía con un extraño.

Suspiró y dejó la píldora y el vaso de zumo sobre la mesilla.

-Voy a salir, tengo una reunión con un cliente. Llegaré a tiempo para preparar la cena.

Esperó alguna respuesta pero él ni siquiera la miró.

Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta cogiendo aire para no derrumbarse.

Tres años de esto. Tres años de vivir con un extraño.

Ella entendía que él se sintiera así. Entendía que incluso estuviera deprimido. Pero ella estaba comenzando a sentirse desanimada y triste, estaba pensando a sentirse perdida.

Y si ella se sentía así, ¿Quién iba a cuidar de James?

Ella había intentado ayudar, la familia de James había intentado ayudar. Pero él se negaba, no quería volver a ir al psicólogo, incluso había abandonado también la fisioterapia cuando el médico le había dicho que había pocas probabilidades de que recobrara la movilidad en las piernas. Y que si lo hacía sería solo en un 30 o 40 por ciento.

El fútbol americano era su vida, y no sabía cómo vivir sin él.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuchó su móvil sonar desde la mesa del salón y corrió bajando los peldaños rápidamente para cogerlo.

-¿Si?-Contestó sentándose en el sofá que estaba frente a la mesilla-Oh, hola señora Jennings. Sí, en realidad ahora mismo estoy saliendo hacia allí. Si, por supuesto, en donde acordamos. Vale, hasta ahora.

Suspiro y cogió las llaves del auto, un Range Rover negro de hacía tres años. James se lo había regalado para su cumpleaños.

Kate antes había trabajado para un bufete muy importante en Nueva York, aunque en realidad su sueño siempre había sido trabajar en la fiscalía y algún día ser la fiscal del distrito. Pero ese sueño parecía cada vez más lejano.

Desde que James había tenido esa fatídica lesión en la columna, ella había tenido que renunciar al bufete y trabajar más bien por su cuenta. La adaptación de James a su nueva condición fue dura, y ella tuvo que estar a su lado en cada paso. Además cuando iba a las fisioterapias ella también estaba a su lado.

Había dejado su carrera a un lado por él, porque le quería y sabía que la necesitaba.

Pero se sentía vacía, se sentía poca cosa.

Tenía treinta y dos años y no era nadie. Era la esposa de James Cofield, exjugador de los Giants.

Y aunque el dinero no era un problema pues James había hecho una fortuna entre sponsors y campañas publicitarias, ella nunca había dejado de trabajar. Porque a pesar de que un par de casos al mes no la llenaran como lo hacía trabajar en el bufete o como lo haría trabajar para el fiscal del distrito, al menos se sentía útil para algo más que cuidar a un hombre de treinta y tres años.

Más que una esposa, se sentía como una enfermera.

Condujo desde los suburbios, alejados de todo el ajetreado mundo de la ciudad, hasta un Starbucks en el que solía reunirse con los clientes porque era un sitio al que no iba mucha gente y podían tener una conversación impersonal sobre temas generales y los honorarios. Por supuesto los temas más delicados sí que prefería hablarlos en su casa o en dado caso en la casa del cliente si así lo prefería.

Aparcó a una calle de distancia y caminó con paso rápido.

La señora Jennings ya estaba esperándola.

Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años y muy amigable. Había estado llevando su caso desde hacía algunos meses. Era un caso legalmente fácil, pero emocionalmente no tanto, sobretodo porque quienes la estaban demandando eran sus hijos.

Por suerte Kate había podido evitar que todo el caso se llevara hasta los juzgados.

-Cuando hay dinero de por medio, poco importa que yo sea su madre-Le había confesado una vez la mujer.

Kate había llegado a un acuerdo con los hijos de ella acerca de la herencia que había dejado el señor Jennings, y ahora iba a comunicarle todo a su clienta.

Estuvo un buen rato poniéndola al día, e incluso hubo tiempo para una conversación un tanto informal.

Miró su reloj y cogiendo su café a medio tomar se disculpó ya que tenía que comprar algunas cosas antes de ir a casa a preparar la cena para James.

Salió buscando las llaves del auto en el bolso mientras sostenía el café con una mano.

-¡Alex!-Kate levantó la vista y vio a un niño de unos diez años sobre una bicicleta, viniendo hacia ella.

Se echó hacia atrás como un reflejo para esquivarlo y el café terminó empapando su camisa completamente blanca e impoluta.

Kate miró el desastre que había terminando siendo su camisa y levantó la vista.

Un hombre se acercaba corriendo, con cara de vergüenza.

-Por dios, lo siento tanto…¡Alex ven aquí y discúlpate con la señorita antes de que te de una colleja!-Gritó haciéndola perder aun mas los nervios.

Era muy alto y olía como sudor mezclado con perfume caro.

-Señora-Dijo ella.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Señora, no señorita-Él le miró la mano en busca del anillo.

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento- Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Kate notó que eran de un azul que nunca antes había visto-Está emocionado porque hace mucho que no salía con la bici-Le explicó.

-Está bien-Murmuró Kate intentando no ponerse de malhumor.

Ahora tendría que ir a casa a cambiarse, ir a comprar lo que necesitaba y regresar para hacerle la cena a James.

-Alex, discúlpate con la señora-El niño, de pelo rojo y ojos azules, la miró apenado.

-Lo siento, señora-Dijo con una vocecilla graciosa.

Kate sonrió a medias.

Vale, así no podía enfadarse.

-Está bien, cielo. Pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado, puedes hacerle daño a alguien o hacerte daño a ti mismo.

El niño asintió.

-Por favor déjeme comprarle un café, por las molestias...

-No, está bien, llevo prisa.

-Soy Rick. Él es Alex.

-Kate.

-De verdad lo siento mucho, Kate…

-Puedes dejar de disculparte ya, he entendido el mensaje-Dijo ella divertida.

-Es solo que esa camisa se ve realmente blanca.

-Lo es…lo era-Ambos sonrieron.

-Tengo una lavadora en casa…-Dijo señalando con el dedo pulgar.

-Igual yo, pero gracias.

Él la miró divertido.

-¿Segura que no quieres otro café?

-No, enserio tengo prisa. Adiós.

Alex se despidió con la mano y tanto él como su papá vieron a la mujer alejarse.

-"¿Segura que no quieres otro café?"-Dijo el niño intentando imitar la voz de su padre.

-Cállate, enano-Le revolvió el pelo.

-Te ha molado la señora-Rió divertido y cuando su padre lo miró de forma amenazante comenzó a pedalear-Está bien, lo entiendo, es muy guapa.

-Como te coja…

-¡Pues venga! ¡Atrápame!-Comenzó a pedalear y Rick rió regresando la vista a la mujer que estaba subiéndose a un auto.

Si que era guapa, de hecho era muy guapa.

Él estaba acostumbrado a ver mujeres guapas. Siendo fotógrafo las veía cada día. Y realmente había dejado de impresionarse hacía mucho por la belleza insustancial.

Pero con Kate había sido extraño. Había sido cautivador.

Lo suyo no era una belleza insustancial.

-Oye papá…-Rick salió de sus pensamientos-¿Crees que las hormigas van al baño?

-¿De dónde sacas esas preguntas?

Alex se encogió de hombros.

-Se me ocurren.

Rick rió.

-Venga, vamos a casa. Tu madre no debe tardar.

-Jo, no me quiero ir. ¿No puedo quedarme unos días más contigo?

-No, Alex. Ya hablamos de esto. Estarás unos días con ella y otros conmigo.

-Pero no me gusta eso.

-Te acostumbrarás.

El niño suspiró.

Castle lo miró con cariño.

Sabía que el divorcio había sido duro para él, pero las cosas entre él y su ex mujer llegaron a un punto en el que eran insostenibles.

Divorciarse había sido la mejor decisión.

-Venga, en el camino pasamos a por un helado.

-¡Bien!-Exclamó el niño contento haciendo sonreír a Rick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mils gracias por todos los reviews! me alegra saber que aunque la histo sea algo diferente, esté gustando :).**

* * *

Kate dejó la taza de café sobre la mesilla, y unas cuantas gotas cayeron manchando los documentos con los que estaba trabajando en el salón.

-Mierda-Murmuró intentando quitar la mancha con el dedo, pero sin éxito.

Puso una mueca de disgusto y corrió hacia el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar.

-¿Si?-Dijo no del mejor humor posible, pensando en que tendría que volver a hacer los documentos.

-Hey Kate, ¿Qué tal? Soy Kyle.

-Oh, hola Kyle.

Kyle Duncan era uno de los ex compañeros de equipo de James. Jugaba en la ofensiva igual que James y Kate siempre había pensado que era uno de los mas majos. No es que los demás no lo fueran, pero si una cosa caracterizaba a los jugadores de fútbol profesional era su enorme ego y muchos eran demasiado engreídos para su gusto.

Eran de los pocos que seguían en contacto con James y le llamaban de vez en cuando para saber cómo estaba.

-Espero no estar llamando en un mal momento-Se disculpó él.

-Oh no, no para nada.

-¿Qué tal estás?, ¿James?

-Bien-Dijo sin más. ¿Qué podía decir?-James está arriba leyendo un poco, ¿quieres hablar con él?

-Sí, pero…antes quería hablar contigo.

-Claro, dime.

-Verás, el club ha organizado una reunión de jugadores y exjugadores por el aniversario y queríamos que James viniera. Tenemos preparada una sorpresa para él-Dijo con voz amigable-¿Crees que sea posible?, quiero decir, hace un mes le invitamos al bautizo de Elsbeth y no quiso venir…-Elsbeth era la hija de Kyle-…y cuando ganamos el Super Bowl…

Los Giants habían ganado el Super Bowl hacía dos temporadas y aunque habían invitado a James a las celebraciones, él se había negado rotundamente, así como se había negado a asistir a cualquier tipo de evento que se relacionara con el equipo. Era como si quisiera olvidar que alguna vez fue parte de él.

Kate se apoyó en la pared.

Estaba casi segura de que James no querría ir.

-No lo sé, Kyle-Esta vez fue sincera-Podría intentar convencerle…

-¿Qué tal si lo convenzo yo?, va, ponlo al teléfono.

Kate subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su estudio, encontrando a James como siempre al lado de la ventana, con un libro en las manos.

Él levantó la vista mirándola interrogante.

-Es Kyle…-Le dijo mostrando el teléfono.

Notó como James apretaba la mandíbula y luego negaba con la cabeza regresando la vista al libro.

-James…-Kate suspiró-Solo quiere hablar un momento-Él siguió sin mirarla pero finalmente levantó la mano para que ella le acercara el teléfono.

-¿Hola?, hola Kyle, ¿Qué tal Ángela y los niños?, genial…-James frunció el ceño-No, gracias, agradezco mucho el…no, Kyle, escucha…-Suspiró-Si lo sé-Miró a Kate que estaba apoyada en la puerta-No lo sé…Kyle, mira yo la verdad es que no tengo ganas…-Volvió a suspirar-No, enserio. Dile a los chicos que les envió saludos pero que no iré-Le devolvió el teléfono a Kate y esta, ya sabiendo que esa sería su respuesta salió del estudio cerrando la puerta.

-Lo siento-Le dijo a Kyle.

-No pasa nada-Hizo una pausa-¿Crees que los chicos y yo podríamos pasar por allí en un rato?, quizás en persona podríamos convencerle.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Muy bien, nos vemos.

Kate dejó el teléfono en su lugar y salió hacia el jardín en donde Rocko correteaba alegremente.

Se sentó en las escalinatas que iban de la puerta al jardín y Rocko se acercó enseguida buscando alguna muestra de cariño de una de sus dueñas.

-Hola, precioso-Lo saludó Kate dándole un beso en el hocico.

Kate miró el cielo.

Hacía un día sumamente precioso, y años atrás, el simple hecho de poder disfrutar de un día así la habría hecho feliz. Pero ahora parecía disfrutar pocas cosas.

Giró la vista hasta la ventana del estudio y notó la semioscuridad que allí reinaba. La misma semioscuridad en la que se había sumido James, y a la que estaba arrastrándola a ella también.

Se sentía impotente y frustrada.

Si James no salía de esa burbuja que había construido a su alrededor, entonces ella iba a enloquecer.

Se quedó allí un rato, simplemente mirando a la nada.

De algún modo se había acostumbrado a esto. Se había acostumbrado a los largos silencios, se había acostumbrado al sentimiento de soledad que ahora la embargaba. Pero que hubiese sido obligada a acostumbrarse no quería decir que estuviera feliz con todo eso.

Se puso de pie acariciando a Rocko que se había acostado a sus pies y entró la casa buscando su portátil para seguir trabajando.

* * *

-¿Qué tal este?-Kate sacó uno de los caros trajes de James-Es Armani.

Él miró el traje con el ceño fruncido.

Ella aun no podía creer que los chicos le hubiesen convencido. Estaba casi segura de que igualmente aunque vinieran a invitarle personalmente él diría que no como lo había hecho una y otra vez en diversas ocasiones.

Pero al parecer gracias a una llamada del presidente del equipo, Thom Grand, James finalmente había aceptado estar un rato, un poco a regañadientes.

El señor Grand había sido como un padre para él, y realmente le tenía cariño.

-No, ese no me gusta-Dijo James acercándose con su silla, mirando dentro del closet los trajes que hacía mucho no usaba.

Kate pasó la mano por la cara tela. Aun recordaba lo guapo que se veía en ellos, y como las mujeres le miraban al pasar. Ella se había acostumbrado a ello, y a veces le gustaba, porque luego, él solo tenía ojos para ella.

-Tienes que escoger uno…

-Ya lo sé-Dijo con tono resignado.

-Que tal este…-Kate sacó otro más.

-No-Se alejó con la silla-Joder, no se para que dije que iría a ese estúpido evento…

-Porque los chicos fueron muy amables en venir e invitarte personalmente.

-Van a mirarme, Kate-Dijo el mirando fijamente la pared.

Kate suspiró y se acercó sentándose en la cama, mirando fijamente a su marido.

-¿Quién va a mirarte?

-Todos, ¿no lo entiendes?, yo era la estrella y ahora soy…

-Si vuelvo a escucharte decir "un pobre invalido" una vez más…

-Es lo que soy ¿no?

-Eres James Cofield.

-Ya no.

Kate se acercó a él, colocando las manos en la silla y arrodillándose frente a él para que la mirara a la cara.

-Vamos a ir a esta reunión.

-Tú no lo entiendes…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

-Lo que es estar aquí…

-Quizás no, quizás no lo entienda porque mis piernas aun funcionan, pero James, he estado a tu lado estos años y se por lo que ha pasado, así que por favor dame un poco de crédito.

-Nunca te pedí que te quedaras a mi lado-Fue la acida respuesta de él.

Ella lo miró fijamente y luego se puso de pie.

-Tienes razón. Pero de todas formas lo hice, porque, por si lo olvidaste, sigo siendo tu esposa…

Él rió amargamente.

-¿Mi esposa?-Dijo con voz dura-No, Kate, sabes perfectamente que esto no es un matrimonio desde hace mucho tiempo…

-James…

-El Armani servirá-Dijo él apartando la vista.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Dije que el Armani servirá-Dijo alzando la voz.

Ella se quedó allí mientras él llevaba la silla hasta la puerta y salía.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que él se abría lo suficiente como para decirle como se sentía con respecto a su relación. Y lo había dejado bastante claro. Pensó mientras una lágrima de frustración recorría su mejilla.

La secó rápidamente con la mano y cogió el traje Armani sacándolo de su bolsa, colocándolo sobre la cama.

Caminó hacia el cajón y escogió una corbata a juego, si no se había dando por vencida en tres años, no lo haría ahora.

* * *

Podía notar la incomodidad de James, sobretodo porque había prensa. Pero en el momento en el que sus ex compañeros le rodearon y todo el mundo comenzó a tratarlo como si fuese algún tipo de sobreviviente de guerra, notó como se relajaba y que incluso sonreía de vez en cuando. Pero ella conocía las sonrisas de James lo suficiente como para saber que últimamente sus sonrisas no eran del todo sinceras.

Se alisó el vestido azul con una mano y saludó a algunos conocidos.

-Yo que tú me alejaría de la mesa donde está el coctel-Esa voz familiar hizo que girara la vista-Se que tienes lavadora en casa pero sería una lástima que también mancharas ese bonito vestido-La mirada que él dedicó a su cuerpo hizo que Kate sintiera las mejillas calientes.

Era el mismo hombre que había conocido hacía varios días atrás, Rick, si mal no recordaba su nombre.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-Sonrió.

-¿No vas a preguntarme qué hago aquí?

-Bueno, sé que no eres un jugador de los Giants.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?, soy lo bastante alto como para serlo eh…

-Porque los conozco.

-¿Eres fan?

-Por supuesto. ¿Tú no?

-Desde que soy un enano-Sonrió-Y también les conozco a todos.

-Bueno, ahora es cuando pregunto: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él levantó una cámara.

-El fotógrafo-Ladeó la cabeza-Por cierto, tienes un perfil muy bonito, Kate. Seguramente te lo habrán dicho.

Ella sintió algo extraño revolverse en su interior al escucharle decir su nombre.

-¿Gracias?-Dijo divertida-En realidad creo que es uno de los cumplidos más raros que me han hecho.

-Bueno, podría decir cumplidos sobre otras partes de tu…-Rió al ver la mirada de ella-Vale, lo siento, me callaré-Ella miró al frente-¿Puedo preguntarte que haces aquí?-Miró hacia donde la gente le estrechaba la mano a James-Oh dios mío es James Cofield-Dijo con un tono emocionado-Yo lo vi jugar muchísimas veces y era muy grande…-Ella le miró de reojo-¿Crees que me daría un autógrafo si me acerco?

Kate sonrió.

-Probablemente te lo de.

-¿Le conoces?

-Es mi marido.

Entonces él la miró, muy asombrado.

-Oh, ahora sé porque me resultabas tan familiar.

-¿Te resultaba familiar?

-Claro, eres famosa…

-No es verdad-Rió-Yo no soy famosa.

-Deberías…-Dijo sin dejar de sonreír-¿Has pensado en modelar?

-¿Qué?-Ella volvió a reír-No, gracias.

-¿A qué te dedicas?

-Señor…

-Castle. Richard, o Rick si lo prefieres.

-Señor, Castle, voy a ir a saludar a algunos conocidos ¿vale?

-¿Estás huyendo de mi?

-¿Necesito huir de ti?

Se miraron y él sonrió lentamente.

-No-Dijo finalmente y ella se fue.

Kate sintió tal diversión que mientras se alejaba no pudo dejar de sonreír.

-Kate, ven aquí…-Kyle la llamó y esta se acercó a ellos.

-Atención, por favor…-El señor Grand apareció acercándose a todos los jugadores-Este reconocimiento…-Señaló una pequeña placa que tenía en la mano-Es para ti, James. Porque fuiste una leyenda y lo seguirás siendo para siempre.

Todos le dieron espacio a Kyle, que como capitán diría también unas palabras:

-James, de parte de todo el equipo, de los jugadores y del cuerpo técnico, quiero decirte que este reconocimiento quizás sea hasta poca cosa para lo que realmente mereces hermano. Gracias a ti ganamos dos campeonatos y dos Super Bowl y eso es algo que ni nosotros ni los seguidores olvidarán. Estás y seguirás estando en lo más alto de la historia de este club. Y por supuesto, esta siempre será tu casa.

Todos aplaudieron, incluyendo a Kate, pero al mirar a James supo que algo no iba bien. Él aceptó el reconocimiento pero en ningún momento sonrió realmente. Sintió la presencia de un par de flashes y vio a Castle tomando fotos del momento, y también tomando fotos de ella.

-Kate, colócate al lado de él…-Le dijo uno de los chicos.

Ella lo hizo y todos posaron mirando a la cámara.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó una vez que las cosas se calmaron un poco.

-Si…yo…voy un momento al baño…

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No, gracias-Dijo él y Kate suspiró viéndolo marcharse.

Miró hacia una puerta deslizable que daba hasta una terraza y caminó hacia allí.

¿Cuándo se habían vuelto las cosas tan jodidamente difíciles?

Y entonces los recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

* * *

Ella estaba como siempre desde el palco vip viendo el partido, con la camiseta de James y con algunas de las novias de los demás jugadores y otros socios del club. Los Giants perdían y necesitaban ocho puntos para derrotar a Oakland y el ambiente era realmente vibrante.

-Mírale…-Le había comentado Hains, el agente de James-Parece un niño-Rió al ver como James animaba al equipo-Tiene alma de líder-Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sabe que necesitan ganar este partido.

Los jugadores se aglomeraron para preparar la estrategia.

-Lo ganarán-Le aseguró Hains.

Ella se cruzó de brazos mirando, mordiéndose el pulgar nerviosamente.

Los jugadores se prepararon para la ofensiva, todos se movieron, la pelota llegó a las manos de James quien retrocedió varios pasos mientras sus compañeros intentaban que no le taclearan y poder dar el pase que les daría seis puntos valiosos.

Y entonces ocurrió, fue todo casi como en cámara lenta.

Uno de los jugadores de Oakland tacleó a James viniendo desde abajo y con tanta fuerza, que su cuerpo voló por los aires y Kate pudo ver el momento exacto en el que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, con su cuello doblándose como si fuese de goma.

Sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora y las lagrimas invadir sus ojos.

-¡James!

* * *

-Juro que no estoy acosándote.

Kate salió de sus pensamientos encontrándose con Rick.

-¿Enserio?

Él sonrió y miró la ciudad.

-¿Sabes lo que me gusta de Nueva York?, sus noches. Tienen algo…

Ella cogió aire profundamente aspirando su masculino y agradable olor.

Dios, este hombre olía como el pecado.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó al verla algo fuera de sí.

-Estoy bien-Asintió Kate.

-¿No te parece una agradable casualidad que estemos los dos aquí?

-Bueno, lo de agradable…-Él rió otra vez haciéndola sonreír.

Sin embargo, había algo en los ojos de ella que no acompañaba la sonrisa de sus labios. Sus ojos parecían tristes.

-Así está mejor.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Te ves mejor cuando sonríes. ¿Vas a decirme a que te dedicas?

-¿Por qué tienes tanta curiosidad en mi?

-Estoy intentando ser amable… y eres la esposa de James Cofield.

-Ah, entonces es eso…

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?-Preguntó el aparentando inocencia.

Ella puso una mueca.

-Soy abogada-Dijo ella de repente.

-Yo soy fotógrafo.

-Lo noté.

-Quizás si algún día necesito una abogada…-Se encogió de hombros-Y si necesitas un fotógrafo también puedes llamarme.

-¿Para qué iba a necesitar un fotógrafo?

-No lo sé, pero podría suceder-Ladeó la cabeza- Si decides cambiar las leyes por el modelaje…-Ella puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Te gustaría tomar un café alguna vez?

Ella abrió la boca para responder.

-¿Kate?-La voz de James la interrumpió y ella giró la vista.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme.

-Claro. No le pedí el autógrafo por cierto…-Dijo divertido mirándola irse.

Suspiró cuando notó que ella entraba.

No había podido dejar de pensar en ella desde ese encuentro en el que Alex la había bañado con el café. Y ahora se la encontraba en el último lugar en el que esperaba encontrarla.

Sonrió.

Estaba en una reunión de los Giants y la mujer de sus sueños estaba allí. Solo que casada con uno de sus jugadores favoritos. O más bien exjugador. Había sido una lástima lo que había pasado con él tres años atrás.

Pero así era ese deporte. Como en la vida, los accidentes ocurren.

-Hey, por fin te encuentro-Rick se giró encontrándose con Ryan.

Ryan era un tío bastante calmado. Nunca le había visto perder la calma ni enojarse. Y era raro, dado que tenía descendencia Irlandesa.

-Pensé que no vendrías-Le dijo Castle mirándole extrañado.

-Ya, pero al final se canceló el otro evento. Muchas gracias por cubrirme, tío.

Ryan había llamado a Castle hacia unas horas, rogándole que lo cubriera en este evento, un evento de suma importancia para él. Y ya que Rick era fan de los Giants había aceptado. Castle no solía hacer este tipo de trabajos. Él era un fotógrafo cotizado, él hacía fotos para campañas, para agencias de modelaje, para pasarelas, para cantantes reconocidos.

Esto había sido un favor para un amigo al que le debía muchas.

Y justamente gracias a ese favor se había encontrado de nuevo con Kate.

¿No eran las casualidades geniales?, pensó divertido.

Tenía que intentar volver a verla. Tenía que encontrar la manera de volver a verla porque lo que le hacía sentir era algo que no podía explicar con palabras, eran esas ganas de tantas cosas, esas ganas de acercarla a su cuerpo y besarla hasta marearse.

Si, él sabía que estaba casada. Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba verla, simplemente eso.

-No tienes que agradecer nada. Luego te paso las fotos que he tomado ¿vale?

-¿Te vas?, puedes quedarte un rato-Le dijo mientras ambos se adentraban-Total ya has entrado gratis-Sonrió.

Castle miró alrededor en busca de Kate. Pero no había ni rastros de ella.

-No. Creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí-Le dijo con media sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Las luces y el ruido de la gente era algo que siempre le habían enloquecido. Pero no en el mal sentido, sino todo lo contrario. La combinación de estas dos cosas hacía que la adrenalina se esparciera por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir eufórico. Miró alrededor y luego miró hacia el palco vip, en donde sabía que Kate estaba mirando el partido. Su esposa siempre le había apoyado. Desde el primer momento, desde que firmó su contrato millonario con los Giants, Kate no se perdía ni un partido. Ni siquiera ahora que trabajaba para un conocido bufete de la ciudad.

Volvió su atención al partido y se acercó a todo sus compañeros en el pequeño círculo. Como capitán y mariscal de campo, era el encargado de dirigir la ofensiva y de animar al equipo. Iban abajo por ocho puntos pero estaba seguro que podían hacerlos si estaban concentrados.

-Muy bien, la jugada será un flat. Jones, te necesito concentrado, Rob necesito que corras lo más rápido que puedas. Los demás ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. ¡Venga que podemos!

Todos juntaron las manos y gritaron con fuerza el grito de guerra.

James escuchó el ruido de la gente a su alrededor y eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara con más intensidad.

Se colocó en posición y cuando la jugada se inició y la pelota llegó a sus manos, enseguida buscó con la mirada a Rob, dando varios pasos hacia atrás con movimientos rápidos de los pies, para buscar el mejor momento para el pase.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada mas, un fuerte golpe hizo que se quedara sin aliento y sintiera como su cuerpo volaba por los aires, hasta que todo se volvía negro.

* * *

James abrió los ojos con fuerza en medio de la semioscuridad de la habitación.

Sentía el sudor correr por su frente y empapar la camiseta que estaba usando en ese momento. El silencio de la habitación fue un contraste desconcertante en comparación con el ruido que había en su sueño.

O más bien pesadilla.

Hacía mucho que no soñaba con el momento de su accidente. Pero quizás lo ocurrido esa noche lo había traído todo de regreso.

Sabía que no había sido una buena idea ir a esa reunión. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego los abrió mirando a un lado. Kate estaba de espaldas a él y dormía profundamente. Lo sabía por la forma en la que respiraba: suave y pausada.

Levantó la mano tentado a acariciar su brazo pero se abstuvo. A veces se sentía tan confundido que estuvo a punto de pedirle varias veces que ya no durmiera con él. Era doloroso. Era doloroso saber que no podía tocar a su esposa, que no podía hacerle el amor, que solo podía mirarla mientras se desvestía, como esa noche luego de llegar de la reunión, y pensar lo mucho que le gustaría hacerla suya una vez más.

Pero aunque una vez el doctor le había dicho que a pesar de que no pudiera tener una vida sexual igual a la que tenía antes, con ciertas reformas y cambios podía disfrutar de algo parecido a una vida sexual activa, él no quería eso. Él no quería nada parecido, él no quería nada a medias. Él quería ser el de antes. Quería ser James Cofield, el mariscal de campo de los Giants y el hombre que solía hacer reír a su esposa, que solía hacerla suya cada noche, que solía hacerla feliz.

Él sabía que Kate no era feliz. Y todo era por su culpa…sintió una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla y la limpió rápidamente alejándose más de ella en la cama.

Si él no existiera, ella sería feliz.

* * *

Kate estaba tarareando su canción favorita mientras se dirigía rápidamente al Starbucks de siempre, en donde no solía ir demasiada gente y en donde conocían lo que ella solía tomar.

Ese día tenía varias cosas que hacer, tenía una reunión con un nuevo cliente y estaba bastante satisfecha pues había ganado un caso que nunca pensó que podría ganar. Pero en realidad todo había sido gracias a Javi.

Javi era un ex militar que ahora se dedicaba la investigación privada, y que de vez en cuando, ejercía como investigador de Kate para algunos de los casos. A veces le era imposible hacerlo ella misma, porque no tenía los contactos adecuados, en cambio él sí que los tenía.

Sacó rápidamente su móvil dándole a la marcación rápida.

-Hey, chica ¿Qué tal?, ¿recibiste toda la información que te envié al e-mail?

-¿Qué si lo recibí?, hemos ganado gracias a ti.

-Que va, yo solo busco los trapos sucios, lo demás es todo gracias a ti.

Kate sonrió caminando hacia la entrada del café.

-Muchas gracias de verdad. Luego te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo en cuanto a tus honorarios.

-Kate…

-Venga, no puedes trabajar gratis solo porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Es tu trabajo y te pagaré. Y así me aseguro de que seguirás trabajando conmigo.

-Sabes que así será.

-Venga, saluda a Lanie de mi parte.

Lanie era la novia de Javi. Los tres habían sido amigos durante muchos años.

-Espera, está aquí, quiere decirte algo-Kate esperó.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te metes?-Le preguntó la forense.

Kate sonrió.

-Ahora mismo en el Starbuck de la ca…

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Tengo años sin verte la cara. Deberíamos quedar para tomarnos algo.

-Sabes que últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Exactamente. Vas a volverte loca con tanto trabajo y encerrada en esa casa. Necesitas distraerte.

Kate suspiró.

-Vale, te llamo y…

-Nada de eso. Quedamos este viernes en el bar de Anthony a las siete. Y no faltes.

-Lanie…

-Venga, nos vemos-Y simplemente colgó.

Kate meneó la cabeza y sonrió a medias.

En realidad Lanie tenía razón. Necesita distraerse.

Antes solía tener muchas amigas. Muchísimas. Pero luego de que James tuviese ese terrible accidente pocas se habían quedado.

Entre ellas estaba Lanie, quien en todo momento intentaba animarla.

Como si eso fuese posible. Pensó con tristeza.

Entro rápidamente al Starbucks y chocó con alguien de camino al mostrador.

-Lo siento-Dijo levantando la vista.

Los ojos azules que le devolvieron la mirada le sonrieron en silencio.

-Bueno, pero que casualidad…-Dijo Rick sonriendo con un café en la mano.

Kate no pudo evitar mirarle divertida.

-Sí, que casualidad…-Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados-Señor Castle…

-Rick.

-Rick… ¿no estás siguiéndome verdad?

-¿Qué?-Dijo con falsa indignación-¿Por qué querría yo seguir a una mujer hermosa e inteligente como tú?, no tengo ningún motivo.

Ella terminó sonriendo.

-Entonces es simple casualidad que siga encontrándote una y otra vez…

-Para que conste, no sabía que ibas a estar esa noche en la reunión de los Giants-Dijo levantando una mano-Fue una agradable casualidad. Y por supuesto que no sabía que estarías hoy en este café…-Sonrió a medias-Sin embargo, puede que haya tenido la esperanza de encontrarte aquí…-Dijo luego con una sonrisa de pillo que hizo que Kate no pudiera evitar sonreír.

No debería sonreír. No debería sentirse de esta forma.

-Si no te importa, voy a pedir…

-No me respondiste-La interrumpió el.

-¿Perdona?

-Cuando te pregunte si te gustaría tomarte un café un día…

-Yo…-Se humedeció los labios-No gracias-Él se colocó frente a ella.

-Pero ya estamos los dos aquí ¿no?, venga…

-Rick…

Él sonrió de nuevo.

-Me encanta como dices mi nombre.

Ella apretó la mandíbula.

-No voy a tomarme…

-Hablaremos de negocios.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿De negocios?-Preguntó con suspicacia.

-Necesito un abogado.

-Aja…-Ella de pronto rió divertida.

-No, de verdad.

Kate miró su reloj.

En realidad aun tenía una hora antes de reunirse con su cliente.

Tenía planeado sentarse un rato a beberse su café en paz y tranquilidad. Pero aparentemente eso no iba a ser posible.

-¿Por qué necesitas un abogado?

-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo cuando estemos sentados tomando nuestros respectivos cafés- Sonrió inocentemente y ella puso una mueca.

-Vale, pero no te prometo que vaya a aceptar.

-Suena justo.

-¿Podrías por favor hacerte a un lado para que yo pueda pedir mi café?

-Por supuesto-Él se hizo a un lado enseguida.

Kate sonrió divertida caminando hacia el mostrador, saludando a Karla y diciéndole que tomaría lo de siempre.

Finalmente se sentó junto a Rick y como siempre, su mirada la desconcertó.

La forma en la que este hombre la miraba la ponía inquieta. La miraba de una forma… la miraba de una forma que le gustaba. Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento y lo sacó de su cabeza.

-Tienes exactamente veinte minutos-Le dijo mirando su reloj.

-Guau-Rió él-¿Eres así con todos tus clientes?

-Aun no eres mi cliente.

-Pero podría serlo…-Se miraron durante varios segundo y ella sonrió.

-Ahora tiene diecinueve minutos.

Él rió entre dientes.

-Vale-Cogió aire-Quiero demandar a Alicia Turner.

-¿Perdona?-Kate se dio cuenta de que había levantado demasiado la voz y miró alrededor en forma de disculpa-¿Qué quieres qué?-Le dijo colocando los brazos en la mesa para acercarse y susurrarle.

Alicia Turner era una de las cantantes pop más famosas en Estados Unidos y en parte del mundo.

Claramente no se esperaba que él dijera que quería demandar a una de las personas más famosas del país.

Rick aprovechó esto para acercarse a ella y también colocó los brazos en la mesa.

-Quiero demandar a Alicia Turner-Repitió susurrándole.

Él no pudo evitar mirarle los labios. Eran los labios más sexys y apetecibles que hubiese visto nunca. Estaba sumamente tentado a probarlos, a acariciarlos, a lamerlos con su lengua…

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-Ella se alejó de él enseguida al notar la dirección de su mirada.

-No-Dijo Rick sin más-Estoy hablando completamente enserio.

-Alicia Turner…-Ladeó la cabeza-¿La cantante?

Él rió divertido.

-¿Conoces muchas Alicias Turner?

-¿Por qué en el mundo quieres demandar a Alicia Turner?

Rick suspiró dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Me ha plagiado.

-¿Te ha plagiado? ¿El que te ha plagiado?

Él metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y sacó un reluciente Iphone buscando algo en él.

-Esta es unas de mis mejores fotografías…

Kate miró la pantalla del móvil. La fotografía consistía en una modelo de piernas largas, rodeada de una tela roja que parecía ondularse alrededor de su cuerpo. La fotografía era bastante extraordinaria ya que el fondo era de un rojo más claro que contrastaba con una luz brillante, y el cabello de la modelo parecía moverse en suaves ondas, dando una sensación de estar en movimiento junto con la tela que intentaba tapar su desnudez.

Era realmente una foto impresionante. Y eso que ella no sabía demasiado de fotografías.

-Vale…-Dijo mirándolo luego.

Él pasó el dedo por la pantalla cambiando a otra imagen similar.

Esta otra se veía algo borrosa, parecía más bien la captura de un video.

-Y esto es parte del nuevo videoclip de la señorita Alicia Turner-Dijo él apuntando la imágen.

En la imagen se veía claramente que habían tomado los mismos colores, la misma luz, el mismo vestuario y muchos otros aspectos de la fotografía que Rick le había mostrado antes.

Toda la creación artística de la fotografía había sido plagiada.

-Por supuesto no es lo único-Dijo él enseñando un par de fotos mas, comparándolas con imágenes provenientes del videoclip, guardando luego el móvil y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Esto no te había pasado antes?

-Nunca.

Ella volvió a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué tan famoso eres?

-Algo…

-Y siendo "algo" famoso… ¿no tienes un abogado ya?

-No-Respondió él sin más.

-¿Un manager que se encargue de estas cosas?

-Seguro, tengo un estupendo equipo de trabajo. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Kate se reclinó en la silla.

-Claramente hay una violación de los derechos de autor y un plagio de tu trabajo-Asintió-¿Pero te das cuenta de que yo solo soy una abogada que trabaja independientemente en casos poco complicados?, no tengo los recursos para un caso como este. Probablemente Alicia Turner tenga un sequito de abogados con muchos recursos…

-Te quiero a ti, Kate-Dijo él interrumpiéndola.

Esa declaración tan directa y el sonido grave de su voz, hicieron que algo vibrara dentro de Kate.

-Creo que no me estás escuchando…-Dijo ella apretando el borde de la mesa.

Sentía bullir algo en su interior que la hacía sentirse inquieta y deseosa de alguna cosa que no podía identificar.

-Te he escuchado perfectamente, pero te quiero a ti.

-Rick…

-Puedo pagarte muy bien.

-Ese no es el problema.

-Te buscaré todos los recursos que necesites…

-No, escucha…

Él se apoyó de nuevo en la mesa.

-Piénsalo de esta forma: ¿Qué pasa si ganas una demanda como esta? ¿No es lo que todo abogado quiere? ¿Un gran caso?

Kate se detuvo a pensarlo. Él tenía razón. En el mundo de las leyes hacerse un nombre y tener clientes poderosos lo era todo. Por eso ella nunca había tenido la iniciativa de abrir su propia firma. Porque aunque tuviera el dinero, no tenia los contactos ni los clientes.

No se trataba de ser famoso, se trataba de ser reconocido.

-Venga, no lo pienses tanto-Rió él-Aunque debo decir que esas arruguitas que se te hacen en la frente cuando estás pensando son bastante adorables.

Ella se pasó la mano por la frente y eso lo hizo sonreír a medias.

-Muy bien-Dijo ella dándole un sorbo al café-Acepto.

Él sonrió lentamente.

-No vas a arrepentirte.

Ella lanzó un mordaz "ja".

-Eso lo veremos cuando hayamos ganado o perdido. Por ahora necesito toda la información, necesito las fotos, necesito evidencias de que realmente todo este material estaba protegido por derechos de autor.

-Hecho-Asintió él enseguida-Tengo todo en casa, ¿podrías pasar hoy por allí?

Ella lo miró con cierta desconfianza, pero en realidad no sería la primera vez que se reuniría con un cliente en la casa de este.

-Muy bien-Sacó una pluma y su libreta del bolso-Anota tu dirección aquí.

Él lo hizo con diligencia.

-Supongo que esta es la parte en la que me das tu numero-Dijo mirándola con aparente inocencia.

Ella puso una mueca y sacó una tarjeta que contenía su nombre y su número colocándola en la mesa.

Miró de nuevo su reloj.

-Me voy-Le dijo poniéndose de pie-Por cierto, le he dicho a Karla que pusiera mi café en tu cuenta.

Él carcajeó.

-Dile que ponga todo los cafés que quieras en mi cuenta.

Ella sonrió a medias.

-Hasta luego, Rick.

-Hasta luego-Sonrió él viéndola salir.

Sonrió más ampliamente y suspiró entre emocionado y satisfecho.

-Kate, Kate…-Susurró para sí mismo-No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me gustas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mil gracias por cada review! me alegra mucho saber que la histo gusta tanto :) aquí un capi mas!**

* * *

-Si,por supuesto, el miércoles me parece perfecto, vale-Kate miró la pantalla de su móvil terminando la llamada y levantó la vista.

El edificio en el que estaba era bastante lujoso, de hecho, para poder pasar, el portero tuvo que hacer una llamada al "señor, Castle", diciéndole que una señorita venia a verle. Aparentemente Castle le hizo algún comentario jocoso porque el hombre prorrumpió en carcajadas. Ella simplemente se quedó allí mirando su reloj impaciente. No le gustaba que la hicieran esperar demasiado.

El hombre asintió para que subiera y ella no pudo evitar mirar toda la decoración del lugar.

Kate vivía en un barrio exclusivo y algo lujoso, pero este edificio superaba con creces a su casa en cuanto a lujos.

Levantó la mano para tocar el timbre pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacerlo la puerta se abrió.

Y allí estaba él, tan alto, guapo y arrogante como siempre.

Vestía con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra que hacía que sus brazos se vieran muy grandes.

-Hola, adelante-La saludó él haciéndose a un lado.

Kate entró y miró una vez más alrededor. Por supuesto el interior del loft no podía ser menos lujoso.

Habían cosas sumamente sofisticadas, y en un rincón, un pequeño estudio fotográfico. La casa estaba llena de fotografías, por supuesto, y las que más llamaron la atención de Kate fueron las fotos del pequeño Alex junto a su padre.

-Espero que no hayas tenido problemas para encontrar la dirección.

-La verdad es que no.

Se giró mirándolo y notó que una vez más él la estaba mirando de esa forma que tanto la desquiciaba.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar y él se disculpó caminando a través del salón.

Kate siguió mirando las fotografías que adornaban el lugar. Algunas eran muy artísticas, otros simple retratos. Y la mayoría era de mujeres muy hermosas. No era de extrañar que el hombre fuese tan arrogante. Pensó divertida.

-Lo siento, era Alex-Le dijo acercándose con media sonrisa-Necesita ayuda con su proyecto.

-¿No vive contigo?

-No, vive con su madre-Caminó hacia la cocina-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-Le preguntó mientras servía una copa de vino.

-No gracias.

-¿Segura?, es un vino muy caro.

-Solo vine a buscar los documentos, así que si pudieras…

Él la miró divertido recostándose en la encimera.

-¿Me dejarías fotografiarte un día?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Me encantaría. Es que tienes un perfil simplemente…

-Castle, los documentos…-Dijo ella comenzando a impacientarse.

-Ah sí, no los tengo aquí-Le respondió bebiendo un sorbo del vino.

-¿Qué?

Él puso una mueca.

-Olvidé que los había dejado en mi estudio.

-Pensé que este era tu estudio…-Dijo ella cogiendo aire.

-¿Esto?-Rió señalando el estudio improvisado que tenía en medio del salón-Oh no, esto es… de uso ocasional. Tengo mi estudio en Upper Side.

-Por supuesto…

-Pero hey, no te enfades, mi asistente está en camino.

-Me parece curioso que olvidaras que los tenías allí.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y miró su reloj.

-Esperaré solo veinte minutos.

-Vale-Asintió él con una sonrisa-¿Aceptarás ahora la copa de vino?

Ella le miró resignada y se dijo que un poco de vino para relajarse mientras esperaba no iba a caerle mal.

Él sirvió la copa rápidamente, colocando también trocitos de queso y jamón sobre el mesón. Ella suspiró cogiendo un trozo de jamón y masticándolo bajo su atenta mirada.

-Entonces, ¿eres divorciado?-Preguntó Kate rompiendo el silencio.

-No-Sonrió-Nunca me he casado.

-Ah-Ella le dio un sorbo a la copa-Pues si que está bueno-Dijo mirando el vino tinto.

-No pareces sorprendida-Le dijo él-De que no me haya casado, digo.

-No, no lo estoy.

Él sonrió a medias.

-¿Por qué?, si puedo preguntar.

-Estoy segura de que ningún hombre que viva rodeado de mujeres así…-Dijo señalando las fotos-Querría casarse.

Él rió entre dientes y Kate notó que era la sonrisa más sensual que había escuchado nunca. Dejó el vino de lado pensando que quizás ese par de tragos la habían afectado.

-¿Crees que no me he casado porque estoy rodeado de mujeres hermosas?

-Realmente no me importa la razón por la que no te has casado.

Él sonrió entonces ampliamente.

-¿Ves?, por eso quiero que seas mi abogada. Poca gente me habla así.

-No creas que es nada personal, yo le hablo así a todos.

-Lo sé-Siguió sonriendo y bebió un trago de su vino-¿Puedo hacerte yo ahora una pregunta?

-No.

Él se puso más serio.

-¿Tu porque te casaste?-Preguntó de todas formas.

Ella lo miró fijamente, sopesando si responder o no. Finalmente decidió hacerlo.

-Por la misma razón que lo hace todo el mundo, estaba enamorada…

-¿Estabas?-Preguntó Rick ladeando la cabeza.

Ella apretó la mandíbula.

-No vine aquí a hablarte de mi vida, Castle.

-Lo sé, lo siento…-Levantó ambas manos-Es solo…debe ser difícil para ti todo lo que ha pasado con tu marido y…

-Basta.

-Lo siento-Asintió-Sin embargo te entiendo más de lo que crees.

-¿Me entiendes?

-Aja…

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

-Lo que sientes…

-¿Enserio?-Dijo ella irónica-¿Puedes leer la mente?

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sacó su billetera.

Kate lo vio sacando una foto y frunció el ceño cuando él se la dio.

En la foto había un niño que parecía ser Alex, unos años más joven y sin pelo. Quizás tendría unos seis años como mucho. Parecía cansado mientras su padre, a su lado, intentaba sonreír, también sin fuerzas.

-Leucemia-Dijo y ella levantó la vista mirándolo sorprendida.

Pero sobretodo sorprendida de que él estuviera compartiendo eso con ella, prácticamente una desconocida.

-Lo siento, no sabía…

-Está bien-Dijo sonriendo a medias, con un deje melancólico en la voz-Está completamente sano ahora-Guardó la foto de nuevo en la billetera-Pero fueron años difíciles. Llevo esta foto siempre conmigo para recordarme a mí mismo que nada es imposible.

Ella sintió que en su pecho se esparcía algo tibio.

¿Por qué Castle le hacía sentir cosas?, no lo entendía.

-Por supuesto.

-Por eso digo que te entiendo. Quizás no es la misma situación. Pero ver a alguien que amas sufrir y…-Se encogió de hombros-Es difícil.

Ella no dijo nada y simplemente apartó la vista. Estaba segura de que Castle la había pasado muy mal, pero aun así no estaba segura de que supiera como ella se sentía.

Tan vacía y triste…

-Lo siento si te he incomodado-Le dijo él-He notado que eres una persona reservada.

-¿Lo has notado?, nos hemos visto tres veces-Rió-Bueno, cuatro con esta, ¿Cómo puedes notar algo como eso?

-Soy observador.

-Eso lo he notado yo.

-¿Ah sí?-Rió él-Es solo que…como buen fotógrafo, me gusta verle cada ángulo a las cosas, a las personas…-La miró intensamente-Y si te miro demasiado es porque eres preciosa…

Ella lo miró de nuevo sorprendida por su honestidad, pero antes de que pudiera contestar el intercomunicador sonó. Él se levantó y le dijo al portero que dejara entrar a su visitante.

-Ya están aquí los documentos-Dijo y ella dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Quizás lo mejor sería decirle a Castle que finalmente no aceptaría su caso, pero no podía, había algo que la atraía completa y descaradamente a él. Al principio se había dicho a si misma, que había aceptado porque el caso era un caso importante, pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

_Estás casada, Kate, por dios._

Castle abrió la puerta y saludó a una chica rubia, con gafas y muy menuda.

-Emily, me dijiste que estarías aquí en diez minutos.

-No, te dije que saldría en diez minutos. Cambia ese móvil que tienes porque aparentemente nunca escuchas bien lo que te digo-Respondió con voz chillona.

Castle puso los ojos en blanco.

-A veces creo que te olvidas de que yo soy quien te paga ¿sabes?

Emily rió estirando un montón de carpetas.

-La próxima vez que olvides algo en el estudio lo buscas tú.

-Que servicial…

-¿Te crees que el trafico de esta ciudad es muy agradable…?-Se giró mirando a Kate-Oh, no sabías que tenias un casting…-Dijo con voz sugerente.

Castle intento no reír, sin éxito.

-De hecho, ella es Kate, mi abogada.

-Oh, lo siento…pensé…-Le susurró.

-Sé lo que pensaste-Asintió Castle divertido.

-Hola, soy Emily, un placer-Se acercó estirando la mano para estrecharla con la de Kate-Rick dice que soy su asistente pero creo que soy más como la persona que lo saca de apuros.

-Creo que esa es la definición de asistente…-Se defendió el aludido.

-En fin, ¿necesitas algo más jefe? ¿Qué te haga la cena? ¿Qué te ayude a cepillarte los dientes?

-No, creo que he tenido suficiente ironía por una noche, Emily, gracias.

-Muy pronto pediré un aumento, que lo sepas. Creo que me lo merezco…-Estaba parloteando mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-Un placer conocerte-Le dijo a Kate casi sin mirarla.

Kate notó que le susurraba algo a Rick y que este reía por lo bajo cerrando luego la puerta.

Kate cogió los documentos echándoles una ojeada rápida. Quizás fingiendo más interés del normal en los papales. Pero es que el alivio que había sentido cuando esa chica había entrado había sido inmenso. Ella nunca se había sentido nerviosa o torpe junto a ningún hombre. Ni siquiera delante de James cuando aun eran novios y ella era mucho más inexperta.

Pero Castle la hacía sentirse agitada.

-¿Está todo?-Preguntó él acercándose.

Trayendo consigo ese masculino y estupendo perfume suyo.

-Todo perfecto-Ella se encaminó hacia la puerta-Te llamo mañana. Hoy le daré una ojeada a todo y te diré cual será nuestra estrategia-Decía mientras sentía como él la seguía muy de cerca-… es importante que me cuentes…-Se giró y se encontró con las manos de él que sujetaron su rostro y con su boca que le robó un beso de forma inesperada.

Ella intentó resistirse al principio empujándolo por los hombros, pero él no la dejó, y su lengua se introdujo con fuerza en la boca de la abogada.

Para su sorpresa ese movimiento la hizo gemir. Sintió como su cuerpo se incendiaba con un calor inapropiado, un calor que se extendió desde su estomago hasta la zona sensible entre sus muslos.

¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no se sentía así? ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no se sentía tan viva?

Su cuerpo tembló y la lengua de Castle se movió dentro de su boca con movimientos que le aflojaron las piernas.

Pero cuando un segundo gemido salió de su garganta, Kate volvió en sí, saliendo de esa burbuja de placer, saliendo de ese delicioso transe que los sensuales y suaves labios de él le produjeron con ese erótico beso.

Lo empujó con fuerza apartando el rostro y le dio una bofetada de forma impulsiva.

Él se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

-Lo siento, Kate, pero tenía que hacer eso… me encantas…

-No vuelvas...nunca…tu…-Ella estaba sin aliento y demasiado impresionada con su propia reacción al beso, con la reacción de su cuerpo, que apenas podía hablar.

Sentía aun su cuerpo caliente y sus pezones habían reaccionado ante el contacto de su lengua.

Traidores.

-Búscate otra abogada-Dijo devolviéndole los documentos de forma brusca.

-Kate…-Castle la miró caminar hacia el ascensor desde la puerta.

Estaba temblando y parecía desconcertada. Ella ni siquiera volvió a mirarle y simplemente desapareció dentro.

Castle soltó una maldición y luego rió entre dientes, mordiéndose el labio. Había estado en lo cierto. Los labios de Kate eran los labios más deliciosos que había probado en la vida, dios santo. Esa mujer lo volvía loco. Y por su reacción, estaba claro que él no le era indiferente. Quizás ahora estaba molesta, pero él ya se encargaría de que se le pasara un poco el enfado y aceptara llevar el caso de Alicia Turner.

-Eres un imbécil…-Se dijo a si mismo aun sonriendo-Si, pero al menos soy un imbécil que besó a la mujer de sus sueños-Se respondió a sí mismo y cogió la copa que había estado bebiendo Kate, mirándola divertido.

Nunca había pensado en cómo era la mujer de sus sueños. Había estado con muchas. Y todas eran de diferentes formas y tamaños. Pero Kate…no sabía que había en ella que simplemente lo trastornaba.

La deseaba fervientemente.

Él sabía que ella era casada, pero también sabía muchas otras cosas sobre ese matrimonio. Habían rumores de que James le hacía la vida imposible a Kate, otros acerca de que ella renunció a sus sueños para cuidar de su marido, otros que decían que todo lo anterior era mentira. Él no creía en rumores. El creía en hechos. Y el hecho de que ella, por unos segundos correspondiera ese beso, lo había dejado eufórico.

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes y suspiró.

No le había contado lo de Alex porque estuviera planeando hacer lo que hizo. Se lo había contado porque simplemente había nacido en él hacerlo. Quería compartir con ella esa parte de su vida, aunque como había dicho ella, a penas se conocieran.

Realmente la había cagado pero no pudo evitarlo. Tener a Kate cerca era una tentación para sus sentidos.

Pasó los dedos por el mesón de forma distraída.

Era verdad que en su trabajo veía mucha belleza. Pero últimamente se sentía… necesitado. Como si le faltara algo a su vida, solo que no sabía el que.

Vale, quizás besar a Kate de esa forma no fue la mejor idea o estrategia. Debía disculparse, aunque en realidad no lo sintiera en absoluto.

Sonrió a medias cuando su móvil volvió a sonar. Era Alex otra vez.

-¿Otra vez el proyecto, enano?-Le preguntó apartando por un momento los recuerdos de lo que acababa de pasar con Kate.

-Nop, ¿adivina qué?-Le preguntó el niño con su vocecilla de listo.

-¿Qué?

-He avanzado de nivel otra vez.

-No es verdad…¿en tan poco tiempo?

El niño rió satisfecho.

-Voy a pulverizar tu record.

Castle sonrió divertido.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado esa palabra?

-Papá, ya deberías saber que soy más inteligente que los niños de mi edad.

-Eso es verdad.

-Y mucho mejor que tú en los videojuegos…

-Creo que has heredado mi ego…

-Seguro, porque está claro que no heredé tus habilidades en la Xbox.

Castle carcajeó.

-Espera a que te ponga las manos encima, mocoso…

Alex rió.

-Oye, papá…

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes que mamá tiene novio?

Castle levantó las cejas.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, se llama Dean.

-Pues no lo sabía.

-¿Tú tienes novia?

-No, ¿y tú?

Alex soltó una risilla.

-No, pero hay una chica que me gusta…

-Oh, cuéntame sobre eso…-Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el sofá para ponerse cómodo mientras sonreía porque nada le hacía más feliz que escuchar la voz de su hijo.

Dejaría que Kate pensara esta noche en el beso, de la misma forma en la que él lo haría, y ya la llamaría al día siguiente.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate se apoyó en la puerta luego de cerrarla y soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo. Miró alrededor y notó que todo estaba en silencio. Probablemente ya James se había ido a dormir o estaría leyendo como cada noche. Sintió de pronto un millón de emociones juntas y cerró los ojos quedándose completamente quieta.

Sentía que si se movía le tocaría pensar, le tocaría…maldijo en voz baja y subió las escaleras rápidamente encerrándose en el estudio. Allí comenzó a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre…? Sabias que él…debiste…joder-Se mordió el labio y se sentó con un hondo suspiro en la silla.

Aun sentía los labios de él sobre los suyos y su lengua en su boca…

-Basta, Kate, basta-Se dijo.

No estaba molesta en si porque él la hubiese besado, o sea si estaba molesta por eso, pero además, ella por unos segundos se había dejado llevar…

-Fue solo por la sorpresa, eso es. Me sorprendió y no reaccioné a tiempo-Dijo en voz baja.

Pero en el fondo sabía que no era cierto, que había disfrutado cada maldito segundo y que con solo recordarlo su cabeza daba vueltas y su vientre se estremecía.

Dios santo.

Apoyó los codos en el escritorio y hundió su rostro en ambas manos.

La verdad era que esa noche, durante ese beso, ella se había sentido como una mujer otra vez.

Ni siquiera sabía que ya no se sentía como una. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la rutina de su vida, que no se había percatado de que ya no se sentía mujer, que ya no sentía deseada.

No podía creer que estuviera pensando de esa forma, pero no se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba sentirse deseada hasta ahora.

Cogió el portátil que estaba a un lado y lo encendió entrando en el buscador de internet rápidamente. Cuando la pagina se abrió tecleó: "Richard Castle fotógrafo."

Lo primero que hizo fue leer su biografía. Era un personaje lo suficientemente conocido para tener una página en Wikipedia. Entre otras cosas decía que era uno de los fotógrafos más cotizados de Estados Unidos, que era oriundo de Nueva York y que había estado casado con la modelo Arya Hudson.

Le había mentido al decirle que no estaba casado.

-Encima es un mentiroso…-Susurro auto convenciéndose de que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de él, de sus ojos azules y de su sensual boca…

-Necesito un trago-Dijo estirándose en la silla.

Pero en lugar de eso, siguió leyendo.

Castle además era conocido por sus romances con modelos y personajes del mundo en el que se movía. Era un puto Don Juan y ella se había dejado engatusar.

¡Ella que era una mujer casada!

Levantó la vista cuando James abrió la puerta.

-Ah, pensé que aun no habías…voy a la cama ya.

-Lo siento, pensé que estabas durmiendo y no quería despertarte.

-Estaba leyendo un poco…

-¿Necesitas ayuda para…?

-No-Dijo el de forma contundente adentrándose en el estudio-Solo vine a devolver el libro. Buenas noches-Dijo sin más saliendo.

Kate miró la puerta que había quedado abierta y parpadeo varias veces sintiéndose extraña; intentando recordar cuando había sido la última vez que ella y James habían tenido una charla normal, en donde él no la tratara como si ella fuese el puto enemigo.

No pudo recordarlo.

Miró de nuevo la pantalla y entonces lo vio. Una foto que hizo que apretara la mandíbula y deseara asesinar a Castle por habérselo ocultado.

* * *

-No, no-Castle, que miraba por el lente de su cámara, la apartó y la dejó caer.

La cámara acabó colgando en su cuello.

-Tienes que relajarte mas, cariño-Le dijo con un suspiro a la chica que tenia al frente.

-Estoy relajada-Se quejó ella.

-No, no lo estás. Tomate cinco minutos. Quiero que te relajes y que dejes de esforzarte. No lo necesitas, deja que salga natural-Le dijo y se dio la vuelta quitándose la cámara del cuello y caminando hacia la mesa en la que tenía la portátil.

Estaba trabajando en una campaña publicitaria para una reconocida marca de ropa y él como siempre necesitaba que saliera perfecto.

Era un perfeccionista nato, y como perfeccionista necesitaba que todo estuviera en orden. Descargó las fotos en la portátil y las revisó con ojo crítico. Faltaba algo, no les acababan de convencer. Y no sabía si era la modelo o si era él que no podía concentrarse en nada mas que no fuese en pensar en Kate.

No podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer. Se había vuelto casi una obsesión.

Sonrió para sí mismo mordiéndose el labio.

Kate era un reto y él adoraba los retos.

Miró su móvil pensativo. Había pensado en llamarla, pero probablemente ella no le dejaría ni saludarla. Así que eso quedaba descartado. En lugar de eso marcó otro número.

-Eh Ricky… que sorpresa.

-Hola Paul-Sonrió-¿Cómo te trata la vida?

-Ah, ya sabes, lo de siempre, la vida de un blogger es bastante interesante.

-¿Ya eres millonario?-Bromeó Rick.

-Te aseguro que mucho más que tu, gilipollas.

Castle rió entre dientes.

-Mira, la diferencia es que tu estas todo el día frente a un ordenador y yo estoy todo el día fotografiando modelos.

-Te sorprendería lo mucho que les gusta a las mujeres los hombres que saben escribir.

Castle se puso más serio.

-Oye, quería pedirte un favor…

-Lo suponía-Rick sonrió.

-Necesito una dirección.

-¿Vas a acosar a alguien?

-No, bueno si-Volvió a sonreír-Depende de cómo lo veas.

* * *

Kate miró a Rocko con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ni se te ocurra-El perro la miró con un brillo en los ojos y entonces se sacudió llenándola de espuma y haciéndola reír-¡Rocko!-Se quejó divertida.

El perro corrió a través del jardín y ella que estaba de rodillas se puso de pie con las manos en la cintura.

-Venga, no me hagas perseguirte.

Rocko correteó cuando vio que su dueña daba un par de pasos hacia donde estaba. Kate sonrió y cogió la manguera pegándole un chorro desde donde estaba parada.

-No puedes escaparte-Rió.

Finalmente pudo quitarle el resto de espuma y entroó en la casa lavándose las manos y cambiándose la camiseta mojada.

Estaba pensando en hacer la colada cuando escuchó que tocaban el timbre.

En el momento en el que vio quien era su visitante tuvo el reflejo de cerrarla pero la mano de él la detuvo.

-Espera…

-Castle, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé en llamarte pero supuse que no contestarías mis llamadas.

-Supones bien. Te dije que tendrías que buscarte otro abogado. Además, ¿Cómo encontraste mi dirección?

-Tengo contactos.

-Bueno, que te vaya bien con ellos-Intentó cerrar de nuevo la puerta pero él la detuvo metiendo el brazo.

-Kate, escúchame…

-No, Castle. No me gustan los mentirosos. Mucho menos quiero tener un cliente mentiroso.

Él la miró sin entender.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿De qué estoy hablando? ¿Enserio?

-Mira, si me dejaras pasar podría explicarte lo que quieras…

-No quiero que me expliques nada, quiero que te vayas.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó ella sin entender muy bien la pregunta.

-¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? ¿Es por lo del beso?

Kate abrió los ojos como platos y miró hacia atrás asegurándose de que James no estaba por ahí.

-Baja la voz. Y si, es por eso, y porque me dijiste que no estuviste casado y resulta que lo estuviste. Encima no me dijiste que estuviste en una relación con Alicia Turner…

-¿Qué…?, vale, lo de Alicia…no fue una relación, fue…fue algo pasajero, de hecho solo pasó dos…

-No quiero saberlo-Levantó la mano-Ahora por favor…

-Mira, no quise mentirte, de verdad. Es solo que a veces olvido que estuve casado.

Ella lo miró como si eso hubiese sido un chiste.

-¿Te olvidas de que has estado casado?, guau, pero si eres peor de lo que pensé…

-No, escucha…

-No.

-No me iré hasta que me escuches.

Kate cogió aire.

-Rick, escucha, ¿no puedes simplemente buscarte a alguien más?

-No-Dijo él simplemente mirándola fijamente.

Tenerla allí lo estaba tentando a volver a besarla, pero si quería que ella le escuchara no podía cagarla.

Kate se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. No quería dejarle pasar. La ponía nerviosa el pensar que el pudiera volver a besarla y que ella…

-Solo diez minutos. Si en diez minutos no has acabado, te echaré igual-Dijo ella.

Esa frase inocente hizo que Castle sonriera, porque en su mente había tenido otro contexto.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó ella.

-Nada-Levantó ambas manos y ella se hizo a un lado.

Castle entró y miró alrededor. Kate había estado en su casa y ahora él estaba en la suya. Todo estaba limpio y en orden. La casa era bastante grande y no pudo evitar mirar la rampa que estaba al lado de las escaleras.

La siguió hasta la cocina y ella le miró expectante.

-Perdona que no te ofrezca nada pero como comprenderás no eres un invitado.

Él sonrió a medias.

-Mira, Kate…-Suspiró-Siento lo que pasó en mi casa. Simplemente me dejé llevar, tu eres una mujer preciosa y…

-Rick…

-No, escucha. Enserio, lo último que querría sería hacerte sentir incomoda o…-Se rascó la cabeza-Entiendo que me sobrepasé, lo siento.

En realidad no sentía haberla besado, sentía no estarla besando ahora mismo porque era en lo único que podía pensar cuando estaba junto a ella.

Pero ya habría tiempo.

Ella pareció suavizar el gesto.

-Aun sigues siendo un mentiroso.

-Sobre eso…-Asintió-Mira, Arya y yo nunca estuvimos realmente juntos. Ella salió embarazada de Alex y ambos decidimos que lo mejor sería seguir con nuestras vidas, pero cuando Alex enfermó…nosotros…nos acercamos un poco y bueno, pensamos que lo mejor para él sería ver a sus padres juntos y casados…-Se encogió de hombros-Sin embargo nuestras personalidades no son compatibles. Créeme que de no haber sido por lo que sucedió con Alex no me habría casado.

-Aun no me convences.

-No quería mentirte, enserio. ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

Ella rió de forma irónica.

-Oh no sé, seducirme quizás…

Él sonrió como un pillo y ella pensó que era la sonrisa más sexy del mundo.

-Bueno, de todas formas no lo conseguí ¿no?

Kate apartó la vista porque no estaba segura de eso.

-Y sobre Alicia Turner, si hubo algo entre nosotros pero como te dije no fue una relación-Ladeó la cabeza-¿Cómo sabes todas estas cosas?-La miró luego asombrado-Me has googleado…

-Ese no es el punto aquí.

Rick rió satisfecho.

-Tienes razón. El punto es que me porté como un imbécil y que te mentí…sin querer. Lo siento-Dijo aparentemente sincero.

Ella lo miró dubitativa.

-Si acepto trabajar contigo tienes que prometer que serás sincero.

-Seré el hombre más sincero que conozcas-Asintió.

-Vale-Dijo ella con un suspiro.

En realidad Castle parecía realmente apenado. El hecho de que se viera completamente guapo con esa americana de cuero no tenía nada que ver con que ella le disculpara. Y el hecho de que su olor y su presencia obnubilaran sus sentidos mucho menos.

Dios no. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-¿Entonces… ?

-Muy bien. Cogeré el caso, pero no quiero más sorpresas.

-Prometido.

-Probablemente arregle una reunión con los abogados de Alicia esta misma semana. Intentaré que no tengamos que llevar esto a juicio.

-Me parece bien.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Preguntó ella.

_A ti. Quiero besarte de pies a cabeza._

-¿Qué quiero?

-Sí, ¿Qué quieres que negocie? ¿Dinero?

A Castle no le podía importar menos el dinero. Él tenía dinero. Le interesaba más que la gente se enterara de que Alicia Turner había robado su trabajo.

Y lo que más le interesaba era estar cerca de Kate.

-Quiero que se sepa que me ha plagiado, solo eso.

-Eso será más difícil de negociar…pero quizás podríamos filtrar a la prensa que estás demandándola.

-Tú eres la experta.

Ella pareció relajarse.

-¿No trajiste por casualidad los documentos?

-Están en la motocicleta.

-¿Tienes una motocicleta?

-¿Eso te sorprende?

-Realmente no. Pero pensé que tendrías más bien un Ferrari…

-Nah. Lo pensé, pero luego me di cuenta que una motocicleta es más sexy.

Kate puso los ojos en blancos y él sonrió.

Pero ella secretamente estaba de acuerdo. Una motocicleta era mucho más sexy. Y Castle ya era sexy por si solo.

_Basta Kate._

Caminaron hacia la puerta y Kate vio la motocicleta aparcada en la calle.

Castle buscó los documentos regresándoselos.

-Entonces, ¿nos vemos pronto?

Ella asintió.

-Te llamo en cuanto me reúna con los abogados de Alicia-Kate notó que él la miraba de una forma extraña-¿Qué pasa?

-Incluso con el pelo recogido y vestida de esa forma tan informal eres preciosa.

-Castle…

-¿Qué?, me dijiste que fuera sincero. Este soy yo siendo sincero. Me encantas-Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero él rió levantando ambas manos-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Necesito que pares con todo eso.

-¿Te incomoda?

-No es apropiado.

-¿Por qué?, estoy diciendo la verdad. Eres hermosa.

-Ya lo has dicho. No hagas que me arrepienta…

Él la miró intensamente y luego sonrió a medias.

Rick sabía que no le era indiferente. Por la forma en la que ella le miraba, por la forma en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando él estaba cerca, sabía que Kate se sentía atraída hacia él.

Y el solo pensamiento de ello lo ponía a mil.

-No, lo siento. Me voy mejor.

-Mejor.

El sonrió ampliamente y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eres un personaje Richard Castle.

-¿Lo soy?

-Hasta luego-Dijo ella dando un paso atrás.

-Hasta luego-Dijo él mirándola embobado.

Kate se apoyó en la puerta y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo tontamente frunció el ceño.

-¿Eres tonta?-Se dijo y se sentó en el salón a estudiar los documentos, diciéndose a si misma que esto no era una mala idea.

Pero en el fondo sabía que lo era.

Una muy mala.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias como siempre por leer :)**

* * *

Kate suspiró poniéndose de pie. Castle hizo lo mismo y la siguió fuera de la oficina en donde acababan de tener la primera reunión con Alicia Turner y sus abogados en la firma de estos. Aparentemente ella afirmaba que no había robado nada y que había sido pura casualidad. Por supuesto que demostrar lo contrario legalmente iba a ser difícil, pero ella no iba a rendirse. Mucho menos luego del comentario que había hecho la señorita Turner sobre ella.

-¿Enserio contrataste a una abogada como esta para un caso contra mí?-Le había dicho a Rick riendo.

Kate había permanecido simplemente en silencio, intercambiando palabras con sus tres abogados, que parecían pensar lo mismo que su jefa pero no lo exteriorizaban.

-¿Y sabes que es lo mejor, Alicia?, que esta abogada, os ganará-Había sido la respuesta divertida de Castle antes de levantarse y seguirla.

Kate había hecho un esfuerzo por no sonreír y ambos habían salido con la frente en alto y confiados. Que esto fuese difícil no hacía más que despertar en ella unas ansias de ganar el caso que hacía mucho no sentía.

Era como si de repente, la presencia de Castle en su vida la hiciera sentir más viva que nunca.

Frunció el ceño al recordar lo que había pasado justamente ese día en el que Castle había ido a su casa. Cuando Rick se había ido y ella había subido para preguntarle a James si tenía hambre, este le había preguntado con un tono un tanto extraño quien era el visitante.

-Es un cliente-Había respondido Kate sin mas.

-Nunca traes a tus clientes a casa.

-No lo traje. Vino a dejarme unos documentos.

James la había mirado por varios segundos y luego había dicho:

-No, no tengo hambre.

Ella había esperado otra reacción. Y realmente la había dejado sorprendida. Porque antes James era bastante celoso. Incluso cuando otros la miraban demasiado podía perder los estribos. Sin embargo, y aunque ella no le hubiese mentido pues Castle solo era un cliente, él se había comportado de forma fría.

Como si ella ya no le importara.

Y ese pensamiento la lastimaba más de lo que quería aceptar.

-Rick…-Alicia había corrido al pasillo para hablar con Castle.

-Eh… te veo fuera…-Le dijo él a Kate.

Kate había puesto una mueca y se había ido sin más.

Rick se acercó a Alicia y la vio sonriendo.

-No hagas esto-Le dijo ella divertida-Si querías volver a verme, solo tenias que llamarme.

Él sonrió también.

-Típico de ti, Alicia. Pensar que todo gira a tu alrededor.

-Sabes perfectamente que estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo en la industria. No te plagié, simplemente…

-Simplemente me plagiaste.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

Alicia era realmente hermosa. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes, y su cara era la de un ángel. Pero Rick sabía lo egocéntrica y manipuladora que era por dentro, aunque por fuera fuese tan bella.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que esa abogada de poca monta podrá competir con mis abogados?

-No tengo idea. Pero oye, si tanto la subestimas, no deberías estar preocupada ¿no?

Ella acabó sonriendo.

-Te gusta-Dijo-Te gusta la abogada.

-Me gustan muchas cosas en la vida.

Alicia rió entre dientes.

-Es una insulsa-Dijo acercándose a él-No sabía que te gustaban así. De hecho cuando teníamos sexo me decías que te encantaba mi forma de ser, porque tenía personalidad.

-Quizás he cambiado.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-¿Crees que la gente no cambia?

-No sé, Rick, ¿tú crees que si?

-Esta conversación se está volviendo demasiado profunda para mi gusto.

-Y a ti te gustan otras cosas profundas…-Rió ella.

Él simplemente la miró divertido.

-Tengo que irme-Dijo y se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

Alicia tenía razón.

La gente no cambia.

Cuando salió notó que Kate lo estaba esperando en el auto.

-Lo siento-Le dijo subiéndose.

-La próxima vez que quieras hablar con tu novia, te irás en taxi.

Él rió colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-No es mi novia.

-Aja…

Rick la miró de reojo.

-Mi historia con ella fue hace muchos años.

-No me interesa-Le respondió colocándose las gafas de sol y mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

Dios que guapa era. Pensó Castle. El pelo suelto y esas gafas hacían que él tuviera que controlarse cada vez que la miraba.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Si es legal, si.

Castle carcajeó.

-Sí, es legal. Tengo que buscar a Alex en casa de su madre en veinte minutos. Creo que no me dará tiempo de ir a casa y luego ir allí y Arya se va al aeropuerto porque tiene una sesión de fotos en Phoenix. ¿Podrías dejarme allí?

-Vale.

-Gracias.

Kate asintió.

Él le indicó la dirección y estuvieron en silencio hasta que ella dijo:

-Creo que podemos ganar esto.

-Lo sé-Le dijo el mirándola-Sé que puedes.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de mis habilidades como abogada si a penas me conoces?

-No lo sé-Se encogió de hombros-Simplemente se que eres una mujer increíble.

Ella se revolvió incomoda.

-Tu ex mujer…-Dijo cambiando de tema-¿Es modelo?

-Si-Dijo el sin más.

-Por supuesto-Murmuró ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Que por supuesto que es modelo.

Él la miró sin entender.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que vives rodeado de modelos, así que es normal que te casaras con una.

-Bueno, si ese fuera el caso, tú estarías casada con un abogado, ¿no es así?

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No es lo mismo.

-¿Por qué?-Rió él.

-Porque James y yo…-Comenzó a decir pero se quedó callada-No importa.

Castle no insistió pues sabía que el tema de su marido era un tema espinoso.

-¿Crees que soy así de superficial? ¿Qué solo me fijo en las modelos?-Dijo para seguir con el tema.

-¿La verdad?-Rió ella-Si.

Él carcajeó.

-Pero tú no eres una modelo, Kate. Y me encantas-Dijo él con un tono de voz que hizo que ella se estremeciera.

Lo miró de reojo y disminuyó la velocidad del auto.

-Castle, te dije que aceptaría ser tu abogada si dejabas esos comentarios.

-No, dijiste que aceptabas si no volvía a besarte.

Kate sintió que su vientre cosquilleaba con el recuerdo de ese beso.

Era un sin vergüenza. Pensó intentando no sonreír.

-Soy una mujer casada y soy tu abogada. Por lo tanto, para con esos comentarios ¿vale?

-¿Qué comentarios? ¿Los que hago sobre lo hermosa que eres y lo mucho que me gustas?, me dijiste que fuese sincero.

-No hablaba de esa clase de sinceridad.

-Bueno, ya que estamos siendo sinceros… ¿Qué sentiste cuando te besé?-Ella pisó el freno haciendo que el auto se detuviera de golpe y ambos se sacudieran.

Lo miró de forma asesina y él sonrió como un pillín.

-Estoy a dos segundos de pedirte que te bajes del auto.

-Vale, lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

-No, claro que no querías-Murmuró ella irónica poniendo el auto en marcha nuevamente-Realmente tienes un don para sacarme de quicio, ¿sabes?

-Dicen que así comienzan las mejores historias que acaban en la cama-Murmuró él contra la ventana muy bajito.

-¿Qué?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que ya estamos a punto de llegar, gira aquí a la derecha.

Kate lo obedeció sospechando que había dicho otra cosa pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Cuando llegaron, Alex ya estaba fuera con su madre, que tenía un montón de maletas a sus pies. Kate notó que la mujer era igual de pelirroja que el niño y que era muy alta, igual de alta que Rick.

-¿Quieres que te espere?-Se escuchó preguntar. De todas formas su suegra estaba en casa visitando a James y ella no se reuniría con Lanie hasta dentro de un rato.

-No quiero molestarte.

Ella rió entre dientes de forma graciosa.

-Siempre lo haces. Por un poco más no pasa nada.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

-Eres graciosa cuando quieres-Le dijo antes de bajarse del auto.

-¡Papá!-Alex saludó a Rick con un saludo secreto y eso hizo que Kate riera.

-¿Estás listo?

-Sí, listo.

-Siento haberte llamado así, pero esto salió un poco de la nada-Comenzó a decir Arya sin dejar de mirar a la conductora del auto que había traído a su ex - ¿Es tu nueva asistente?

Rick miró hacia el auto.

-No, es mi abogada.

-¿Abogada?

-Larga historia. Y sobre esto no te preocupes, sabes que estoy feliz de que Alex se quede en casa.

-¿Tu abogada te trajo?-Ella siguió con el tema extrañada.

-Si ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues que es raro.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, Arya y tú tampoco. Tu vuelo sale en media hora-Le dijo mirando el reloj.

-Solo decía…-Se defendió ella-Ven aquí cariño-Besó a Alex en la frente-Se un buen chico ¿sí?

Cuando se subieron al auto, Alex saludó a Kate amigablemente.

-Hey, hola, eres tú. Papá habla todo el tiempo de ti-Dijo y Rick le dio una mirada de reprimenda.

Kate apretó los labios para no sonreír.

-¿Qué?, es verdad-Se defendió el niño-Me gusta tu auto.

-Gracias, a mi también.

-Papá dice que cuando tenga dieciocho me regalará uno. Pero solo si voy a la universidad.

-Oh, ¿quieres ir a la universidad?

-Sí, quiero ser diseñador de videojuegos.

-Guau, ¿diseñador de videojuegos?, eso suena bastante guay.

-¿A que si?-Dijo emocionado-Papá siempre intenta ganarme en los videojuegos pero nunca lo logra.

-¿Qué puedo decir?, eres mejor que yo-Le dijo Castle.

-Solo está diciendo eso porque estás tu aquí. Por lo general es un mal perdedor.

Eso hizo reír a Kate.

-No me digas-Dijo divertida mirando a Castle de reojo que a su vez la miraba sonriente.

Condujo hasta la casa de Rick con los comentarios ocurrentes de Alex y cuando llegaron Castle le preguntó:

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

-No, lo siento, tengo que estar en otra parte-Dijo mirando su reloj.

En realidad no tenía que estar aun, pero le daba pavor subir y que lo del beso se repitiera. Porque no confiaba ni en Castle ni en lo que ella sentía cuando estaba tan cerca y cuando su olor hacía que sus pezones…

-¿Segura?, prepararé mi famoso pollo con champiñones.

-Segura.

-Vale pues como quieras entonces. Venga Alex, vamos a disfrutar de ese pollo nosotros.

-Adiós-Se despidió de Kate.

-Adiós, Alex.

-Gracias de nuevo por traerme.

-No fue nada.

-Te lo agregaré a los honorarios.

-No tienes…

-Adiós-Cerró la puerta y Kate sonrió a medias viendo como abrazaba a su hijo mientras ambos caminaban hacia la entrada del edificio.

Kate miró al frente recordando esa época en la que por un tiempo ella y James pensaron en tener hijos.

* * *

Las manos de James la tomaron por la cintura y sus labios besaron la parte de atrás de su cuello haciéndola reír.

-No te esperaba tan temprano-Había dicho ella girándose, limpiándose las manos con los vaqueros.

Él le sonrió y la besó de forma tierna en los labios.

-Hemos acabado pronto el entrenamiento. ¿Qué tal el día?

-Fantástico. Tenemos un caso muy importante y los miembros junior podemos participar.

-Eso es fantástico, cariño-Le acarició la mejilla-Estaba pensando en algo…

-¿Aja?-Él sonrió y le robó un beso.

-Quiero comprar un perro.

-¿Un perro?

-Sí. Quiero que practiquemos…

-¿Qué practiquemos con un perro?-Rió ella-¿Y que se supone que vamos a practicar con un perro?

-Podríamos practicar para cuando tengamos nuestros hijos…-Susurro él y la subió en la encimera tirando las verduras que ella estaba cortando.

-James…has tirado…-Él la calló con un beso profundo.

-Quiero tener mucho hijos contigo, Kate-Susurró luego besando su mentón, haciéndola reír.

Ella cogió el rostro de él entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Cuántos?

-Muchos. Tantos como para crear un equipo de futbol.

Ella carcajeó.

-¿Y qué pasa si son todas niñas?

-¿Y qué? Las niñas también pueden jugar. A ti te gusta el futbol.

-Tienes razón…

Él sonrió besándola de nuevo.

* * *

Kate saludó a su amiga que ya estaba esperándola con un Gin Tonic.

La abogada sonrió pues su amiga la conocía demasiado bien.

-Anda bebe, que se te ve en la cara que lo necesitas.

Kate suspiró y le dio un trago a la bebida.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Soy vidente-Dijo Lanie irónica-¿Cómo estás?

-Antes esa pregunta era fácil de responder, ahora no sé ni que decir.

Lanie la miró con preocupación.

-Realmente te invité para que te entretuviera un rato, pero si quieres hablar…

-No se trata de hablar o no… es solo…-Puso una mueca-Quizás necesite un par de estos antes de empezar a hablar-Dijo tomando otro sorbo-Mejor cuéntame tu como estás.

-Ah, yo genial. Aunque las guardias en la morgue son cada vez peores. Javi te envió saludos por cierto.

Kate sonrió a medias.

-Dile que puede que lo necesite pronto para un caso…

-No vinimos aquí a hablar del trabajo.

-No, es verdad.

-¿Cómo está James?

Kate se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién sabe?, ya no habla conmigo.

Lanie la miró con cariño.

-¿Siguen los problemas?

-¿Algunas vez pararon?-Respondió y pidió otro Gin Tonic. Miró a Lanie de reojo, necesitaba contarle esto a alguien:-¿Si te cuenta algo prometes que no se lo cuentas a nadie?

-Por favor, Kate, me ofendes.

Kate suspiró.

-Tengo un nuevo cliente…

Lanie levantó una ceja.

-¿Y eso es un secreto porque…?

-Porque me besó.

Lanie que estaba tomando un sorbo de su bebida la escupió.

-¿Perdona?

-Me besó y lo peor es que yo por un momento respondí el beso…

-Espera, espera. Desde el principio. ¿Te has besado con un hombre?

-Él me ha besado.

-Has dicho que tú has correspondido.

-¡Porque me tomó por sorpresa!

-Claro…-Sonrió.

-Lanie…

-Oh venga. No tienes porque avergonzarte. Eres humana, Kate. Y nosotras las mujeres contrario a lo que puedan pensar algunos retrogradas, tenemos nuestras necesidades.

Kate se sonrojó un poco.

-No te atrevas…

-Sabes perfectamente que lo necesitas.

-No sé de que estás hablando.

-Estoy hablando de sexo.

-¡Lanie!

-¿Qué?, es la verdad. Yo no podría estar más de un mes sin sexo. Y tú tienes años…

-Basta.

Lanie rió divertida.

-Al menos dime, ¿Qué sentiste cuando te besó?

Kate miró al frente volviendo a sonrojarse.

-No debí contarte nada.

-Venga-Rió Lanie-Dime.

-No sé, sentí… dios sentí… no lo sé, fue…

-Delicioso.

-Si-Respondió Kate sin pensar y miró a su amiga con los ojos abiertos.

Lanie carcajeó.

-¿Lo ves?

-No iba a decir eso.

-Oh si, si lo ibas a decir.

-Tú no lo entiendes. Aun estoy casada.

-¿Y eso que tiene?

-¿Cómo que tiene?

-A ver, Kate. Entiendo que sientas que como esposa de James tengas cierta responsabilidad. Pero no pasa nada por ser egoísta de vez en cuando y darte un gusto a ti.

-Eres una mala influencia…-Le dijo Kate meneando la cabeza y Lanie volvió a reír.

-¿Pero sabes?, a ti te gusta mi mala influencia, porque de otro modo no me habrías contado esto.

-Te lo conté porque necesitaba contárselo a alguien-Le dijo dando otro sorbo a la bebida.

-Mi consejo es que vivas y disfrutes mientras aun puedas, cariño-Levantó su copa dándole un sorbo luego-La vida es muy corta. Bésalo otra vez y hazle todo eso que se que quieres hacerle.

Kate negó con la cabeza y se dijo que había sido una mala idea contárselo a Lanie porque ahora su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas.

* * *

Gracias a algunas investigación de Javi, habían descubierto que Alicia Turner no solo había plagiado ideas en ese videoclip.

Aparentemente la señorita Turner tenía la manía de coger las ideas de otros y hacerlas pasar como suyas, incluso en algunas canciones. Tenía demandas por plagio de letras y melodías. Pero sus abogados se habían encargado de que esas demandas no siguieran su curso ofreciendo dinero a los demandantes.

Para su desgracia, Rick no podía estar menos interesado en el dinero.

Estuvieron días negociando, días en reuniones. Incluso hubo intentos por parte de sus abogados de desprestigiar a Rick una vez que la prensa se hizo eco con la noticia. Pero gracias al fantástico e impecable trabajo de Kate, no lograron más que hacer que la prensa se diese cuenta de que la señorita Turner tenía el caso perdido.

-¿Qué quieres?-Había preguntado la cantante finalmente, harta de tantas horas y tantas reuniones. Y harta de que la prensa la acosara con el mismo tema y tratando de evitar que el caso se hiciera más grande al ir a corte.

-Mi cliente quiere un porcentaje de las ganancias del videoclip y que se haga público el trato.

-Nada de eso. Lo que se hable aquí no se hará público-Intervino uno de los abogados.

-Es eso, o nos vemos en la corte-Les dijo Kate.

-Quiero que quede claro que sabemos que no tenéis forma de ganar este caso en la corte-Dijo una de las abogadas-Pero nuestra cliente no quiere que esto se haga mas grande. La mala publicidad está afectando la venta de entradas a sus conciertos.

-¿La mala publicidad?, mas bien el hecho de que aparece borracha en los conciertos-Murmuró Rick riendo.

-Simplemente aceptad.

-Pensé que no te interesaba el dinero-Dijo Alicia de forma ácida mirando a Rick.

-Oh, no me interesa. Pero es la única forma de que todos se enteren de que eres una ladrona-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Alicia lo había mirado de forma asesina y había susurrado algo a sus abogados.

-¡Hemos ganado!-Exclamó Castle triunfante cuando estuvieron en la calle, levantando los brazos.

Kate rió entre dientes y se sorprendió cuando él la abrazo efusivamente.

No solo era un hombre grande, su cuerpo era duro y suspecho aplastando sus senos se sentía tan bien…

Hacía mucho que ningún hombre la abrazaba de esa forma. Y ella por unos segundos, deseó quedarse en esos brazos grandes y fuertes.

-Muchas gracias. Sabía que podrías lograrlo.

-Yo no estaba tan segura, pero lo hicimos-Rió.

-Tienes que dejar que te invite la cena. Por favor… quiero agradecerte.

-No hace falta.

-Si hace, y vendrás a cenar a casa.

Kate negó.

-No, enserio…

-Será la última oportunidad que tendré para ponerte de los nervios, venga.

Kate intentó negarse pero finalmente, él logró convencerla aunque ella supiera que era una muy mala idea.

Una vez que estuvieron allí, él le sirvió una copa de vino y estuvieron charlando antes y durante la cena tan animadamente, que ella a penas recordó la aversión que sentía de vez en cuando hacia él y cuanto odiaba la forma en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba cada vez que el estaba cerca.

-Y entonces me dijo que la foto era antigua-Carcajeó él-Pero resulta que estaba en blanco y negro porque pensé que se vería mejor.

Kate rió.

-Yo también creo que en blanco y negro las cosas se ven mejor.

-¿Verdad que si?, es una cuestión de nostalgia. Hay algo sobre… sobre la forma en la que las cosas lucen en blanco y negro…

-Es como si, se rodearan de glamur.

-Exacto-Dijo él encantado de encontrar a alguien que coincidiera con su punto de vista.

Le sirvió un poco mas de vino y le sonrió.

-Creo que a partir de hoy te van a llover los clientes-Le dijo y ella rió. Quizás por tanto vino, quizás porque de verdad la estaba pasando bien.

-Creo que debería irme.

-Yo creo que deberías tomarte la copa que acabo de servirte.

-Tengo que conducir…

-Pedimos un taxi.

Ella puso una mueca y luego negó intentando ponerse de pie, pero se mareó y Castle estiró el brazo evitando que ella se cayera.

Ambos estaban en el sofá y por la inercia del movimiento ella quedó casi sobre él.

Se miraron en silencio y él acercó la mano acariciando primero el cabello de ella y luego sus labios.

Ella se quedó inmóvil sintiendo como una extraña electricidad invadía su cuerpo y mirando esos ojos azules que la hipnotizaban.

Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Y aunque sí que estaba algo aturdida por el vino, sabia muy conscientemente que él iba a besarla.

Y por dios que ella dejaría que lo hiciera.


	7. Chapter 7

Los dedos de Castle siguieron acariciando sus labios y luego apartaron un mechón de pelo colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Sentía su cuerpo arder, quizás por el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de él, o por el calor que ella misma estaba experimentando debido al deseo. Un deseo que no podía seguir conteniendo, porque no solo deseaba sentirse viva, no solo deseaba sentir placer, deseaba sentirlo con él.

Acercó por inercia sus labios a los de él que pareció sorprendido, se miraron por unos segundos y ella miró sus labios de nuevo. Dios se moría por besarlo, se moría por sentir esos sensuales labios y por saber cómo se sentiría su lengua en su boca…

-Yo…-Carraspeó apartando la vista, sintiendo como su cuerpo gritaba querer ser tocado por esas manos que aun acariciaban su rostro.

-Es tarde-Dijo y él pareció confundido, pero la dejó levantarse.

-Si…-Dijo también apartando la vista. La miró y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla.

Kate había sido clara al decirle que no quería que la besara otra vez. Y aunque sus ojos le hubiesen dicho lo contrario hacía unos segundos, él no quería que las cosas entre ellos acabaran mal, porque tenía la esperanza de volver a verla.

-Te acompaño-Dijo él mientras ambos caminaban a la puerta.

Kate cogió su bolso y Rick no pudo evitar mirar su cuerpo con lujuria. No sabía que le pasaba, sentía que podía perder su autocontrol por momentos. Y si, él era un calavera, un amante de las mujeres, pero también las respetaba, y si Kate no quería… miro sus piernas enfundadas con medias y sintió como toda la sangre se iba a su entrepierna, haciendo que su miembro comenzara a endurecerse.

-Supongo que ya nos veremos…-La escuchó decir mientras abría la puerta.

Y entonces no pudo soportarlo más.

Estiró la mano y cerró la puerta antes de que ella saliera.

Kate se quedó rígida y él junto su pecho con la espalda de ella.

Cerró los ojos aspirando su olor, su endemoniado y sensual olor y se deleitó con la sensación de su pelo acariciando su rostro mientras él acercaba sus labios a su oreja.

-Quédate…quédate, Kate.

Kate se estremeció cuando el aliento caliente de Castle rozó su oreja y dejó caer el bolso que sostenía con fuerza en su hombro al suelo.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar y sabia que si se giraba no habría vuelta atrás. Y sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo. Porque sentir el cuerpo grande y duro de él tan cerca, derrumbó todas sus defensas, y solo podía escuchar las palabras de Lanie.

Se giró y sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos de él estaban oscuros y podía ver su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez.

-Kate…-Pero ella no le dejó decir nada más porque juntó sus labios con los de él en un beso que los dejó a ambos sin aliento, un beso primitivo, un beso desesperado, un beso que no era más que la promesa de algo mucho más placentero.

Las manos de él se posicionaron en sus caderas de inmediato y ella se aferró a su camisa arrugándola, mientras la lengua de él se introducía en su boca haciéndola delirar.

Castle sabía a vino y a sexo. No sabía muy bien cómo definirlo, pero la verdad era que no quería definirlo, quería simplemente sentirlo. Quería sentir a Rick.

Sus manos comenzaron a quitar los botones de su camisa con desesperación, llena de deseo de tocar su piel caliente.

Rick rugió cuando las uñas de ella rasparon su piel y eso hizo que terminara de descontrolarse.

Sus labios se posaron en su cuello en donde besó y succionó la suave piel de Kate, que solo podía frotarse y retorcerse contra su cuerpo.

Su mano acarició el costado del cuerpo de ella y se posó sobre uno de sus pechos, haciéndola gemir inesperadamente.

Kate se sorprendió a sí misma cuando sus manos comenzaron a quitar el cinturón de Castle. Como había dicho, ya no había vuelta atrás, y realmente lo único que quería era sentirse llena, era sentirse completa.

Ese gesto hizo que Castle se sintiera como loco porque ya no había dudas sobre lo que Kate quería.

Y vaya si él estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Metió la mano debajo de la falda de ella y sintió como las medias le estorbaban así que sin dejar de devorar sus labios y su cuello las rompió con fuerza, haciendo que ambos jadearan en medio del sonido del nylon al rasgarse.

Ella lo ayudó y gimió cuando los dedos de Rick se movieron sobre sus bragas, mirándola a los ojos. Eso hizo que se sintiera sumamente húmeda y necesitada.

Volvió a besarlo sedienta de su sabor y él movió su lengua al mismo compas que movía sus dedos, sintiéndola preparada para él.

-Mmm- Gimió ellas cuando Castle hizo a un lado la tela acariciándola directamente en su máximo punto de placer, ese punto en el que al ser acariciada sentía vibraciones en cada parte de su cuerpo y una agradable sensación en su entrepierna y su vientre.

Alzó una pierna de forma instintiva y Castle la sostuvo con fuerza, rompiendo aun más las medias para acariciar su muslo.

Siguió devorando sus labios y Kate sintió como metía la mano debajo de su blusa, levantando el sujetador para acariciar el pezón que ya estaba completamente duro y excitado.

Ella no lo soportó más y estiro la mano metiéndola dentro de sus pantalones, que ya no tenían cinturón ni botón ni cremallera.

Rick jadeó cuando ella cogió su miembro con fuerza y este vibró entre sus dedos.

La necesitaba en ese momento y aparentemente a ella le pasaba lo mismo con él.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero sacando un condón de la billetera. Siempre había escuchado que no era bueno llevarlos en la billetera, pero eso era solo cuando estaban mucho tiempo. Él solía usarlos bastante seguidos.

Rompió el pequeño sobre sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y se lo colocó casi sin mirar.

Ella se mordió el labio cuando él le levantó con fuerza la pierna y luego hizo a un lado las bragas, penetrándola con fuerza, mientras volvía a besarla, atormentándola con su lengua.

Kate gimió audiblemente cuando él empezó a moverse dentro de ella.

Dios se sentía estupendo, se sentía delicioso. Se sentía…

-¡Ah!-Gritó y cogió aire sintiendo los besos de él en la base del cuello.

La forma entrecortada en la que él respiraba hacia que ella se sintiera aun mas excitada. Sus manos no paraban de acariciar su rostro y su pelo. Cogió el rostro de él entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo mientras él aumentaba mas el ritmo de sus embestidas haciendo que ese calor que tanto había extrañado se acumulara en su vientre.

Se abrazó a su cuello y sintió como él la levantaba haciendo que sus piernas rodearan su cintura, penetrándola más profundamente.

Separó su rostro del de ella y se miraron directo a los ojos.

Lo que Rick vio en los ojos de Kate hizo que casi se corriera. No parecían los mismos ojos tristes que siempre veía. Estos estaban vivos, estos le decían cuanto estaba disfrutando del momento.

-Joder, Kate… te sientes mejor de lo que pensé…-Murmuró juntando su frente con la de ella-Quiero sentir como te corres…-Siguió diciendo mientras volvía aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Kate se arqueó y se aferró a los mechones de él, gimiendo ahogadamente, mientras el placer que se había estado acumulando en su vientre finalmente explotaba haciéndola sentirse no solo viva, sino eufórica.

Gritó y sintió como él embestía aun mas rápido, tensándose luego, gimiendo en su cuello.

Castle aspiró una vez más el aroma de su cuello y la dejó suavemente en el suelo.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que ella lo empujó sutilmente colocando las manos en su pecho. Él buscó su mirada pero ella no lo miró a los ojos.

No sabía que decir. Estaba…dios había sido fantástico.

Quizás no de la forma en la que él hubiese querido que se desarrollara todo, pero que fuese de esta forma, demostraba las ganas que ambos tenían de que pasara. No solo era él quien la deseaba fervientemente a ella, ella también lo hacía.

No quería que pensara que había sucedido así porque ella no era lo suficientemente importante…simplemente…había sucedido.

-Kate…-Ella simplemente cogió su bolso acicalándose, colocando la falda y la blusa en su lugar y cogiendo con una mano uno de los zapatos que se le había caído mientras lo hacían.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó allí de espaldas unos segundos, como si quiera decir algo mas, pero simplemente salió y Castle no supo qué hacer durante unos segundos.

Se colocó los pantalones en su lugar y abrió la puerta colocándose el cinturón.

-Kate, espera…-Dijo pero ella ya estaba subiendo al ascensor.

Miró al frente y vio a su vecina cotilla con el ceño fruncido, mirando como terminaba de colocarse el cinturón.

Él la saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y se dio media vuelta entrando a su casa.

Ya hablaría con Kate. Esto no iba a quedar así. No después de probarla, no después de saber que sabia y se sentía mejor de lo que el había pensado.

Además no solo era sexo lo que le atraía de ella.

Y si, probablemente que estuviera casada seguiría siendo un problema. Pero él nunca dejaba que los problemas le vencieran.

* * *

-Buenos días-Kate que estaba mirando por la ventana que daba al jardín de forma distraída, se sobresalto girándose al escuchar la voz de su suegra.

Beth Cofield era una mujer bastante dulce, y de hecho, siempre había tratado a Kate muy bien, casi como una hija.

Estaba quedándose esa semana con ellos como solía hacer de vez en cuando desde que James había tenido el accidente y no quería viajar hasta Seattle, en donde vivía Beth con su marido, que no era el padre de James pues se había quedado viuda cuando James aun estaba en la secundaria.

-Hola, buenos días-La saludó intentando sonreír.

-¿Estás bien?, no te vi llegar anoche-Dijo amablemente sirviéndose un poco de café.

-No…eh…estaba con un caso y luego fuimos a tomar algo porque ganamos… se me fue el tiempo. Siento no haberte avisado.

-Oh no te preocupes. Y felicidades, cielo. Siempre le digo a James lo buena que eres como abogada-Le dijo bebiendo un poco de su taza.

Kate sonrió a medias.

Odiaba mentir. Odiaba sentirse así, sumamente culpable.

Pero lo que más odiaba, era que en parte no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado con Rick. Se sentía liberada. Sentía que de nuevo, su cuerpo volvía a vibrar lleno de vida.

Claro que se sentía mal, claro que hubiese preferido que pasara en otras circunstancias. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en los labios de Rick sobre los suyos, en sus manos rompiendo sus medias, en la forma en la que la había llenado…

-¿Kate?

-¿Mmm?-Miró a su suegra saliendo de sus tórridos pensamientos.

-Te preguntaba si ya desayunaste.

-Ah, no…

-Perfecto, haré mis famosos hot cakes-Dijo de forma amigable-A James le encantan…

-Oh no, no tienes porque…

-Que sí, que sí. Te dije que mientras yo estuviera aquí te ayudaría en todo-Se acercó a ella y la cogió de las manos-Eres una mujer excepcional, Kate. Has cuidado de James, te has quedado a su lado…-La miró con cariño-No sé como agradecerte que no lo hayas abandonado a su suerte.

Kate sintió que de nuevo el peso de lo que era su vida regresaba, colocándose sobre sus hombros y haciendo que comenzara a sentirse vacía otra vez.

-Nunca haría eso…

-Lo sé. Y por eso te quiero como a una hija-La abrazó con fuerza y Kate cerró los ojos.

Porque en lo único que podía pensar, era en Rick.

_Basta, Kate, no puedes volver a verle y punto._

* * *

Rick miró su móvil, habían pasado dos días y él no sabía nada de Kate. Generalmente eso él lo consideraba una bendición. Tener sexo con una mujer y que esta desapareciera era algo que le gustaba, porque él solo buscaba eso. Él no buscaba una novia, él no buscaba una chica para follar frecuentemente, él solo buscaba diversión aquí y allí.

Pero por alguna razón el no saber nada de Kate lo hacía sentirse inquieto. Quería llamarla, pero le estaba dando tiempo para que ella procesara todo.

Quizás darle tiempo era una mala idea…porque mientras menos pensara, mejor. Kate solía pensar demasiado las cosas, y estaba seguro de que esa noche en la que tuvieron sexo, había dejado de hacerlo, había dejado de pensar y le había dado paso a lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

Cogió el móvil dispuesto a llamarla pero se vio interrumpido por su visitante.

-Estos cereales que compras saben a pie-Se quejó Alex dejando el bol de cereales sobre el mesón.

-No saben a pie, simplemente tienen fibra…

-Pues yo no quiero fibra, quiero chocolate, ¿no tienes de chocolate?

-Alex, no sabía que vendrías, así que no te los compré…tendrás que conformarte con estos.

-Estoy harto de ir de aquí para allá-Dijo el niño de repente-¿Sabéis que no soy un perro verdad?

-Claro que no lo eres…

-Pues me tratáis como uno.

-Alex.

-¿Qué?, estoy tres días aquí dos allá, luego cuatro allá, uno aquí. ¿Por qué no le dices a mamá que me deje contigo?-Dijo luego suavizando la voz.

Rick miró a su hijo sorprendido. A veces se olvidaba que Alex ya no era un niño pequeño.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-¿Por qué no?, al menos contigo no tendría que estar de aquí para allá.

Castle se acercó a él acariciándole el pelo.

-Es tu madre Alex…

-Ya, y no he dicho lo contrario. Pero se la pasa viajando, papá…

Castle suspiró.

-Vale, hablaré con ella ¿sí?, ya veremos.

-No, no veremos. Dile que ya estoy grande y puedo decidir…

-Eh eh…sin levantar la voz, enano-Alex lo miró con el ceño fruncido-Venga, vamos a buscar esos cereales de chocolate a ver si se te quita el malhumor.

-No estoy de malhumor-Dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Te has peleado con tu novia o qué?-Rió Castle cogiendo su americana.

-Que no estoy de malas…-Rick lo despeinó.

-Venga, ponte unos pantalones y unos zapatos.

Alex suspiró y le dio una mirada suspicaz a su padre antes de obedecerlo.

Rick miró el móvil otra vez.

-Kate, Kate… necesito volver a verte-Murmuró para sí mismo.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate miró con detenimiento el pequeño cobertizo que estaba en el patio trasero. Estaba hecho de madera, de ese tipo de madera que sueles ver más bien en el campo, y no en la ciudad. El verde que lo adornaba parecía que había comenzado a desteñir y ella se sintió nostálgica de repente.

Estaba sentada en las escalinatas que conducían desde la casa al patio trasero en donde Rocko parecía muy entretenido persiguiendo insectos y saltando de un lado a otro. Parecía feliz y despreocupado, y por un momento sintió envidia del can.

Para Kate, su vida parecía de repente como suspendida en el aire. Ya no sabía lo que quería, joder, ya ni siquiera sabía quién era.

Una vez había sido Katherine Beckett, la chica nacida en Lake Placid, en el condado de Essex, conocido también como la región de Los tres lagos. Esa niña que adoraba empujar el trineo durante las frías tardes de invierno junto a su abuelo. Esa chica que al crecer, nunca perdió la sonrisa, que simplemente disfrutaba de largas caminatas cerca del lago y que estaba rodeada de amigos, pero que al crecer, el pequeño pueblo le quedó justamente demasiado pequeño para sus grandes ambiciones.

Por eso en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, se fue a estudiar muy lejos, en Stanford, en una gran universidad, en donde conoció gente nueva, en donde hizo nuevos amigos y conoció el amor. Y así nació la nueva Kate. La que ya no disfrutaba empujar trineos en la nieve ni caminar cerca de los lagos, sino que se entretenía mirando practicas de futbol o saliendo un viernes por la noche, luego de una larga semana de trabajo.

¿En qué clase de persona se había convertido?, pensó.

No estaba diciendo que cambiar estuviera mal, o que el cambio que había experimentado fuese malo, simplemente, esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza sin una respuesta.

Recordaba las tardes en la finca de su abuelo.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

Su abuelo era el hombre más paciente y bondadoso que había conocido, y ya que Kate creció sin conocer a su padre, él había sido prácticamente como un padre para ella.

Enterarse de su muerte cuatro años atrás había sido duro.

Un infarto, le había dicho su madre.

Ella había estado deprimida durante días. Sobre todo porque, gracias a su trabajo, a su nueva vida en la gran ciudad, no había podido despedirse, no había podido decirle cuanto lo echaba de menos.

Su abuelo adoraba la carpintería, y ella, al pasar tanto tiempo con él, había aprendido una que otra cosa. Y realmente no se le daba nada mal.

De hecho el pequeño cobertizo que estaba mirando en ese momento lo había construido ella, con la ayuda de James.

Ella le había confesado que era buena con las herramientas (Lo cual lo había hecho carcajear por el doble significado) unos meses luego de que empezaran a salir en Stanford y él casi no le había creído cuando Kate le había dicho que en el instituto había aprobado el taller de carpintería con puros dieces.

Así que ella se lo había demostrado una noche, en donde fueron al taller de manualidades y acabaron teniendo sexo. De ese sexo joven y fogoso que al recordarlo te hace sonreír. Había sido la primera vez que se acostaran mientras eran novios.

Sonrió a medias recordando lo divertido que había sido.

Esa época había sin duda la mejor en su relación.

Y justamente, luego de pasar días sin apenas querer comer y salir de la cama por la muerte de su abuelo, James le había dicho que lo que necesitaba era hacer algo que disfrutara de verdad.

Había traído madera, herramientas y pinturas, y la había animado a realizar ese pequeño proyecto.

Y así había nacido el cobertizo.

Rocko se acercó a ella llamando su atención, aparentemente ya cansado de corretear, acercando la cabeza para que Kate lo acariciara.

Ella lo complació y se dijo que necesitaba algo, algo nuevo. Algo que no la hiciera sentirse atrapada, y en ese momento supo que lo que necesitaba era exactamente un proyecto personal, algo que haría solo por el placer de hacerlo, solo porque ella quería hacerlo. Algo suyo.

Como el cobertizo.

Una mesa quizás. O no, quizás una mesa para exterior con sus sillas. No tenían mesa en el jardín, y le gustaría una bonita mesa con un paraguas para tomar limonada ¿Por qué no?, quizás hasta podría construir un columpio en forma de silla…¡o una mecedora!.

Suspiró.

Quizás lo único que necesitaba era sacarse lo que había ocurrido con Castle de la cabeza.

Bueno, esto podía ayudar se dijo.

Rocko gimoteó y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, ladeando la cabeza, casi como si pudiera escuchar lo que ella estaba pensando.

-¿Qué?, es una buena idea. Necesito algo que me haga desconectar, y lamentablemente en Nueva York no hay trineos ni lagos. Al menos no en la ciudad.

Rocko resopló.

-Quiero hacer esto, Rocko. ¿Por qué no?, será divertido, además, pasaré más tiempo aquí contigo, ¿no te emociona?

El perro ladró y salió disparado persiguiendo a una mariposa que pasó frente a él y que se fue revoloteando hacia las pocas flores que adornaban el jardín.

Antes habían muchas más, pero en algún momento, Kate había perdido el interés por cuidarlas.

-Quizás debería plantar mas flores otra vez-Se dijo animada.

Sentía que algo se había despertado en su interior, y sabia que había sido gracias a Richard Castle.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en él. Pero en las dos semanas que habían pasado desde ese último encuentro, se le había hecho casi imposible.

Castle había despertado en ella algo que creyó muerto y apagado para siempre. Y eso la hacía sentirse extraña y en parte culpable, porque en los últimos tres años nunca había pensado de la forma egoísta en la que lo hacía últimamente.

Pensaba a menudo en Rick, pensaba a menudo en la forma en la que sus manos la tocaron, en la que sus labios la besaron, en la forma en la que le había hecho el amor. Su cabeza aun daba vuelta con todas esas sensaciones y su corazón latía con fuerza.

Casi tenia la sensación de que si Rick aparecía en su puerta en ese mismo momento ella iba a sucumbir otra vez.

Era un hombre peligroso.

O quizás lo que era peligroso era lo que había revivido en ella. No lo sabía.

Lo único que sabía era que tenía que dar por finalizada la relación profesional que aun los unía.

Se sobresaltó cuando su móvil sonó a su lado y su corazón martilló con fuerza en su pecho al pensar que podía ser él.

Pero resulto ser más bien otro cliente.

Se puso de pie y contestó la llamada dándole un último vistazo al cobertizo.

* * *

Los pasillos resonaban con música mientras Castle estaba trabajando en nuevas fotografías. Esta vez no era una marca de ropa o de alta costura. Estas fotos eran más personales. O más bien, un regalo… de bodas.

-¿Está bien así?-Le preguntó Joshua sosteniendo la pierna de su futura esposa mientras ambos posaban desnudos, sobre una motocicleta y con un fondo multicolor.

-Sostenla con menos presión…-Se acercó a ellos-¿Puedo…?-Preguntó antes de tocar la piel desnuda de Amelie.

La chica asintió sonriendo con picardía.

Castle le indicó la forma en la que debía sostener la pierna de su prometida.

-Tiene que fluir, no puede verse tenso… -Cogió la cámara tomando un par de fotografías-Joshua, necesito que sientas el momento, necesito que te diviertas.

-Oh, créeme, hermano, me divierto.

Castle rió entre dientes.

Joshua Gibson era un actor conocido por sus papeles en series y películas en donde casi siempre interpretaba al típico drogata loco o a algún personaje incomprendido.

Pero en la vida real Joshua sí que era todo un personaje. Con gustos extravagantes y un exceso de cuero y delineador, parecía más bien el cantante de algún grupo de Rock de los ochenta que un actor de Hollywood que pasaba demasiado tiempo en Nueva York.

Pero qué demonios, era también un tío genial y un estupendo amigo. ¿Cómo iba a negarse cuando Joshua le pidió estas fotos?

Iba a casarse pronto y tanto él, como su prometida, directamente traída de Francia, querían estas fotos para hacer grandes retratos que pondrían en su boda.

A él la idea le pareció la mar de graciosa, sobre todo cuando los conservadores padres de Joshua viesen las fotos. Conocía al infeliz desde que estaban en el instituto, por lo tanto, sabía que a la señora Gibson no iban a agradarle demasiado las fotos.

Quizás por eso lo hacía. Le encantaba incordiar a su familia.

-Eso es…bien…venga Amelie, bésalo, eso…Joshua muévete un poco hacia adelante, y tu Amelie colócate de cara a él…eso…

-Si estas intentando que tenga una erección déjame decirte que lo estas logrando, capullo…-Comentó Joshua haciendo reír a Rick.

-Oye, fuiste tú quien quiso hacer estas fotos desnudo. Yo solo dirijo…

-Lo sé…-Sonrió mirando luego el cuerpo de su prometida-Creímos que sería una idea genial, ¿a que si cariño?.

-Genial-Repitió ella riendo. No hablaba muy bien el idioma natal de su futuro esposo pero entre los tres parecían entenderse.

El la besó impulsivamente y el beso se hizo apasionado.

Castle aprovechó para sacar un par de fotos y sintió luego la presencia de alguien a su lado.

-No sabía que ahora sacabas fotos para la revista Play Boy-Comentó Emily mirando la escena con los ojos abiertos.

-No son para la revista Play Boy, son un proyecto personal-Contestó él sin dejar de fotografiar.

-Pues no sabía que te iban estas cosas…

Castle suspiró y miró a Emily dejando caer la cámara en su cuello.

-¿Qué quieres?

Emily lo miró furibunda.

-Se que dijiste que no querías que te interrumpieran mientras hacías…-Miró de nuevo a la pareja que estaba montándoselo en la motocicleta-Esto-Señaló con el ceño fruncido-Pero ha venido alguien a verte.

-¿Tiene cita?

-No.

-Entonces no me interesa.

-Me dijo que era tu abogada-Castle giró la vista mirando a su asistente, y dos segundos después estaba corriendo hacia la recepción.

La encontró mirando las fotos que adornaban el pasillo, justo al lado del sofá blanco que estaba frente al escritorio de Emily.

Él se tomó unos segundos para detallarla. No estaba vestida de forma elegante, pero tampoco informal. Y para su deleite llevaba el pelo suelto.

-Hola-Ella se sobresaltó y se giró para mirarlo.

-Hola-Lo saludó y luego se aclaró la garganta-Vine porque… me pareció adecuado… quiero decir, ayer me llamaron los abogados de Amanda Turner. Esta dispuesta a firmar el acuerdo esta misma tarde-Estiró una carpeta-Lo he redactado y está todo en orden.

Él cogió la carpeta sin dejar de mirarla a la cara. No podía pensar en Amanda Turner, sus abogados ni en el maldito papel. Solo podía pensar en Kate y en sus ojos, y en la forma en la que su cara resplandecía cuando sonreía. Claro que en ese momento no estaba sonriendo.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué me das…?

-Para que busques otro abogado.

Castle la miró intensamente y Kate deseó poder apartar la vista, pero le fue imposible. Los ojos de él, su boca, su olor… eran magnetismo puro.

- Sabes que no quiero otro abogado. Ya hemos pasado por esto.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Renuncio.

Él siguió sin inmutarse demasiado.

Ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-¿Podríamos al menos hablar sobre…?

-No-Lo cortó ella-No podemos-Miró su reloj-Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer-Le dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Te gusta ¿verdad?-Ella se detuvo mirándole sin entender cuando estuvo en la puerta-Te gusta que yo vaya detrás de ti, que siempre te impida irte.

Se acercó a ella con zancadas seguras.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué sigues viniendo?

-Vine a traerte…

-No. Eso es lo que te dices a ti misma. Pudiste dejarme los papeles aquí con Emily y sin embargo le pediste que me buscara.

-No podía dejarlos con nadie más. Seria antiético.

-Antiético…-Repitió él divertido, acercándose más a él.

-Sí, antiético.

Rinck sonrió a medias.

-Querías verme.

-Claro que quería verte, para darte el documento…

-Querías verme porque al igual que yo no puedes dejar de pensar en lo que pasó-Ella no respondió, solo se quedó allí mirándole- Quería llamarte…-Kate se dio cuenta de que él estaba muy cerca cuando sintió emanar el calor de su cuerpo y se encontró con su rostro muy cerca del suyo.

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo muchas veces, pero pensé que sería mala idea…

-Lo seria…

-¿Estas molesta porque no llamé?

-No.

-¿No?

-No-Repitió ella.

-Tú tampoco llamaste.

-No, no lo hice.

-¿Quisiste hacerlo?-Ella no le respondió y él levantó la mano acariciando su mejilla-Tomaré eso como un sí-Sonrió contento-Antes pensé que esta atracción que siento por ti se acabaría cuando te probara, cuando te tocara…cuando supiera lo que se siente hacerte mía, pero creo que me equivoqué.

Él intentó besarla pero ella se apartó.

-Tengo que irme.

-Siempre tienes que irte…pero en realidad no quieres. Viniste hasta mi estudio en Upper Side para verme, no para traerme este maldito documento.

Ella lo miró sin decir nada más. No podía negar algo que era cierto.

-No quiero presionarte, no quiero asustarte, no quiero espantarte. Joder, no sé cómo hacer esto. Me desconciertas. Dices que no quieres verme pero me buscas, dices que no quieres hablar de lo que pasó pero puedo ver en tus ojos que te mueres por hacerlo, porque fue absoluta y completamente increíble y lo sabes.

-Rick…-Él apretó con fuerza su rostro para que le mirara.

-Ven a mi casa. Hoy. Te esperaré. Si no apareces, te juro que no volveré a buscarte nunca más. Pero si apareces…

-Eh, Rick…-Joshua apareció vestido con una bata blanca-Oh, tienes compañía.

-Si…-Respondió Rick sin dejar de mirar a Kate.

-Solo quería saber si…

Kate se deshizo del agarre de él y terminó yéndose.

-Oh vaya.

Rick miró a su amigo con una mueca.

-Gracias por eso.

-Eh, oye, yo no sabía…¿interrumpí algo importante?

-¿Tu qué crees?

* * *

Kate miró todos los materiales y asintió satisfecha mientras estaba en el jardín trasero.

Había comprado madera, clavos y varias cosas más en la ferretería.

Se había olvidado de cuanto extrañaba el olor a aserrín y la forma en la quela madera se sentía debajo de sus dedos.

Esto iba a estar muy bien. Comenzaría al día siguiente ya que no tenia casos pendientes.

Sonrió divertida.

Una abogada que en su tiempo libre hace algo de carpintería.

Bueno, esa era ella.

Quería redescubrirse, quería dejar de ser la mujer que no sentía, que no se sentía viva.

-¿Kate?-Levantó la vista y vio a James en la puerta corrediza que conducía al jardín-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Materiales-Respondió la aludida.

-¿Materiales para qué?

-Voy a hacer una mesa de exterior, con sillas…

-¿Una mesa?

-Y le pondré una sombrilla, así podemos tomar limonada en verano.

-¿Limonada?-Preguntó James como si Kate se hubiese vuelto loca.

-Limonada o zumo o lo que quieras.

James frunció el ceño.

-¿Enserio vas a perder el tiempo en eso?

Kate lo miró sintiendo como se avecinaba una nueva discusión.

-No es perder el tiempo para mí.

-¿No? ¿Hacer una mesa que no vamos a usar no es perder el tiempo?

-¿Por qué no íbamos a usarla?

-Porque no vamos a tomar limonada en verano.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué no?, porque es una estupidez.

Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y subió los escalones mirando a su marido.

-¿Es una estupidez porque lo estoy haciendo yo?

-Es una estupidez porque simplemente lo es.

-Que pienses que lo es no quiere decir que lo sea.

-¿Con quién se supone que vas a tomar limonada en el verano, eh? ¿Con todas las amigas que te dejaron cuando yo acabé postrado aquí?

Kate miró hacia un lado. Los arboles de la casa vecina se movían por el viento.

James había estado ese día de un humor de perros. Y parecía que no se le habían bajado los humos.

-¿Por qué tienes que decir siempre estas cosas?

-¿Qué cosas? ¿La verdad?

-Supongo que tienes razón, James, me sentaré yo sola en la mesa que yo sola construiré y beberé la limonada que yo sola prepararé, ¡porque como siempre estaré sola!-Dijo levantando la voz.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tomar limonada mientras pretendemos que somos felices?

-No quiero nada. Ya no.

-Sabes que nunca te pedí…

-Sí, sí, nunca me pediste que me quedara contigo. ¿Sabes que, James?, quizás un día te tome la palabra y me largue.

-Si es lo que quieres…

Ella lo miró incrédula.

-¿Enserio te daría igual? ¿Después de todo este tiempo que he pasado a tu lado? ¿Todo lo que he…?-Meneó la cabeza-Da igual-Dijo pasando a su lado y cogiendo la chaqueta caminando hacia la puerta-De todas formas siempre discutimos por lo mismo-Cogió las llaves del auto sin mirar a su marido y salió dando un portazo.

Era la primera vez que no dejaba que las palabras de James le afectaran, y se sentía jodidamente bien.

* * *

Castle estaba en el cuarto especial que tenía en su casa para revelar fotografías. Era verdad que ahora todo se hacía de forma digital, y él por supuesto que estaba en esa misma onda, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba regresar a esa época en donde todo se hacía a mano.

El olor, el proceso, la atmosfera. Todo eso le encantaba.

Colgó una foto con cuidado y admiró las que había puesto antes.

Adoraba su trabajo y nadie podría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Suspiró satisfecho y salió cogiendo su portátil para contestar algunos emails y actualizar su página web. Aunque Emily solía encargarse de actualizarla a menudo, a él le gustaba también formar parte y subía alguna que otra foto o comentario en el blog de la página.

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para darse una ducha, cuando escuchó que sonaba el intercomunicador.

-¿Hola?

-Señor Castle, su pedido esta aquí.

Castle casi realiza una danza de la felicidad. Había pedido comida Tailandesa y estaba hambriento.

-Dile que suba que me muero de hambre.

Buscó algo de dinero y caminó hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo, no pudo estar más sorprendido cuando se encontró a Kate sosteniendo su comida Tailandesa.


End file.
